Três Ratos Cegos
by Hell's Angel-Heaven's Demon
Summary: Onze pessoas naquele navio. Oito não tem o que temer. Três delas devem morrer. Cabe a eles resolver o enigma dos três ratos cegos antes que seja tarde demais.
1. O Primeiro Rato Cego

_Three blind mice, three blind mice.  
__See how they run, see how they run.  
__They ran after the farmer's wife  
__Who cut off their tails with a carving knife  
__Have you ever seen such a sight in your life  
__As three blind mice?_

_(Três ratos cegos, três ratos cegos.  
__Veja como correm, veja como correm.  
__Eles perseguiram a mulher do fazendeiro  
__Que cortou seus rabinhos com uma faca afiada  
__Você já viu algo semelhante  
__A esses três ratos cegos?)_

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

**O Primeiro Rato Cego**

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Era um belo navio, o S. S. Shinsengumi. Não era grande, nem luxuoso, mas ainda assim parecia encantador, ancorado naquele cais japonês, sob o céu azul quase sem nuvens, sendo gentilmente balançado pela brisa.

Soujirou Seta sorriu, como sempre fazia, enquanto punha suas malas no chão de madeira. Em duas semanas aquele mesmo navio ancoraria na América, onde ele tinha negócios a tratar. Esperava estar sozinho naquela viagem, afinal, já era meio de maio. Uma época muito fraca em termos turísticos.

Mas observou, com polido espanto, uma casal que se aproximava.

Kenshin e Tomoe Himura aproximaram-se do navio e a jovem conferiu um papel. "Parece que é aqui," Ela comentou, séria. "onde está o capitão?"

"Oro? Talvez já esteja lá dentro. Creio que podemos subir." Respondeu o ruivo, parecendo meio confuso. Soujirou veio até os dois, com um ar de guia turístico.

"Saitou-san já deve estar chegando. Já podem deixar suas malas lá em cima." O casal voltou-se para achar o sorridente rapaz. "É a primeira vez que viajam de navio?"

Tomoe olhou-o com desconfiança mas, se pretendia fazer algum comentário, foi rapidamente ultrapassada pelo marido: "Bem, um homem da minha idade deveria se sentir envergonhado de admitir que sim, mas..."

"Da sua idade?" Soujirou inclinou a cabeça para o lado, numa cortês surpresa. "Mas o senhor não parece muito mais velhos que eu..."

Kenshin riu desconfortavelmente. Embora os lábios de Tomoe não tenham se curvado num sorriso, havia divertimento em sua voz quando ela interrompeu. "Meu marido tem vinte e oito anos."

Certo. Ele guardaria as perguntas para depois.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

"Não é lindo, Aoshi-sama?"

Misao Makimachi inclinou-se sobre as barras de ferro que delimitavam a extensão do S. S. Shinsengumi com uma risada de puro divertimento. O guarda-costas, parado logo atrás dela com os braços cruzados, assentiu displicentemente com a cabeça.

"Não quer deixar suas malas na cabine, Misao? Haverá tempo o bastante para admirar a vista depois."

A jovem fez um muxoxo. "Você não fica nem um pouco animado, Aoshi? Vamos passar férias na América! E de mais a mais..." Ela riu, meio embaraçada, antes de continuar. "... Você _sabe_ que assim que essa coisa começar a se mover, eu estarei muito ocupada vomitando para pensar na vista, não é?"

Aoshi reprimiu um sorriso. Como não saber, quando tinha sido praticamente a _babá_ daquela menina durante tantos anos?

"Bom dia!"

O par de virou e encontrou uma mulher de longos cabelos negros parada na proa. "Este é o navio que está indo para a América, certo?"

"Sim." Confirmou Aoshi.

"Que bom, obrigada. Ah, sim, perdoe-me, mas não pude deixar de ouvir..." Ela voltou-se para Misao. "... meu nome é Megumi Takani e eu sou médica. Se tiver problemas de enjôo, pode bater na minha cabine, ok?"

A menina sorriu largamente. "Muito prazer! Eu sou a Misao e esse aqui é o Aoshi. Não ligue, ele não é de muitas palavras." Ela deu tapinhas no ombro do guarda-costas. "Se você tiver problemas para, uh—_abrir um pote_ ou coisas assim, pode bater na nossa cabine que ele resolve!"

Megumi riu, mas por pouco tempo. Um barulho de um corpo caíndo e atingindo uma mala, que em seguida atinge um outro corpo, e acaba levando os três a um contato violento com o chão de madeira (trata-se de um barulho muito interessante, e você nunca deve desperdiçar a oportunidade de ouvi-lo) interrompeu-a.

O barulho foi seguido por uma porção de gritos:

"Kaoru, sua obesa! Quer sair de cima de mim?"

"Yahiko, isso não é coisa que se diga para uma dama que acabou de escorregar da escada!"

"Estou sufocando!"

"Com quem você aprende esses modos?"

"Com quem você acha? Agora saia de cima de mim antes que eu comece a gritar _estupro_!"

Misao correu até a escada, seguida pelo guarda-costas e pela recém-adquirida amiga. Pôs as mãos sobre os joelhos e olhou para o montinho do embaixo. Ela mal conseguia distinguir onde acabava uma pessoa e começava a outra.

"Precisam de ajuda aí embaixo?"

Reunindo toda a dignidade que conseguir juntar, a jovem levantou-se e sacudiu a poeira imaginária das roupas. "Oh, não, parece que estamos bem agora." O sorriso dela parecia estampado no rosto, e uma veia ainda pulsava na testa. "Sabe como é, essas sandálias... não foram feitas para subir escadas."

_Ah, sim_ pensou Misao _e além disso são muito feias._

"Gi e hakama," Observou Aoshi. "Você é espadachim?"

Alguma coisa brilhou como fogo no fundo dos olhos da jovem e todos perceberam que tinham tocado no ponto forte dela. "Mas claro! Sou Kaoru Kamiya, mestra assistente do dojo Kamiya e mestre do estilo Kasshin. Este é meu discípulo Yahiko!"

Ela fez um gesto grandioso para indicar o garoto, mas corou até a raiz dos cabelos em seguida. Ali, estatelado no chão, todo desarrumado por causa da queda e xingando todos os impropérios que conhecia, ele _definitivamente_ não parecia o discípulo dos sonhos.

"Bem, tentem subir sem nenhum acidente dessa vez," Megumi sorriu. "Vamos zarpar assim que o capitão Hajime chegar.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Enishi Yukishiro checou o papel em suas mãos. Olhou o navio em sua frente e checou de novo. S. S. Shinsengumi, não tinha erro. Era naquele navio que estava sua irmã... e aquele maldito marido dela!

Com certeza, longe, na América, seria o lugar perfeito para Himura dar o golpe do baú que, Enishi tinha certeza, vinha tentando dar há anos, só não obtendo sucesso graças à presença do próprio Enishi. Mas não. Ele não permitiria que fosse tão fácil assim.

"Hey!"

Afinal, Himura não tentaria nada enquanto... Ok, alguém tinha falado algo?

"Você está indo para a América?" Yahiko, casualmente passando pela proa, gritou para o homem parado no cais que conferia um pedaço de papel quase compulsivamente.

"... Sim." Enishi respondeu cuidadosamente.

"Então pode subir!"

Lançando um segundo olhar ao garoto, para ter certeza de que não estava sendo enganado, o jovem de cabelos brancos pegou sua mala e subiu ao barco. Sem sequer notar a sinistra figura que surgiu no cais assim que ele se encontrava longe o suficiente para não perceber nada.

As mãos enfiadas nos bolsos e a espinha de peixe entre seus dentes passavam a impressão de uma pessoa totalmente livre de todas as convensões. Impressão absolutamente correta.

"América, hein?... isso parece interessante."

Por um segundo, ele pareceu parar para pensar se era de fato uma boa idéia. Como não chegou a nenhuma conclusão, Sanosuke Sagara esgueirou-se sorrateiramente para dentro do barco.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Um fósforo foi riscado, e em seguida um característico cheiro de tabaco preencheu o ambiente.

A maior parte dos capitães reuniria a tripulação para se apresentar, indicar em quanto tempo chegariam e toda essa baboseira que provavelmente todos os tripulantes já sabiam. Era sempre com prazer que Hajime Saitou pulava esta parte. Os interessados que o procurassem depois.

"Saitou-san," Veio o grumete, esbaforido. "todos estão à bordo!"

Então ele ligou os motores, e eles partiram.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

O auto-proclamado gênio cozinheiro estava em um dilema.

O que deveria servir para seus passageiros, _fettuchini al mar e monte_ ou _ravioli ao pesto e pomodoro_? Ou quem sabe _tagliateri à buffala_?

_Fettuchini al mar e monte_. Definitivamente,_ fettuchini al mar e monte_.

E Seijuuru Hiko voltou a as cebolas como se mil _paparazzis_ fossem aparecer a qualquer momento.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Megumi Takani sobressaltou-se quando um homem repentinamente invadiu sua cabine. Ele rapidamente sentou-se numa das duas camas, sem perguntar nada, e sorriu-lhe meio marotamente. "Alô! Então, hm... somos companheiros de quarto, hein?"

A médica ergueu as sobrancelhas elegantemente.

"Ora! Mas, se não me engano, eu viajaria sozinha nesta cabine..."

"Comprei minha passagem de última hora," Mentiu o clandestino, abanando-se com uma das mãos. "puxa, como está quente aqui. Quando vamos comer?"

A falta de sentido dessa frase fez com que Megumi parasse as palavras em sua garganta por alguns segundos para pensar se, em algum aspecto médico qualquer, o ato de comer de alguma forma aliviava o calor. "Mas senhor," Interviu enfim, sentindo-se estúpida. "não somos aparentados, nem marido e mulher. Não _podemos_ ficar na mesma cabine!"

"Qual o problema? Eu não vou te estuprar nem nada assim."

Ela corou involuntariamente e reprimiu um tapa que sua mão estava pronta para dar. "Como você espera que eu troque de roupa?"

"Posso virar de costas."

"Ok, chega de ser educada." Megumi Takani não é o tipo de mulher que você gostaria de ver fora de seu normal. Ela começava a se assemelhar com uma panela de pressão como irritada: se você não desse atenção ao apito, a explosão seria inevitável. "Vamos chamar o capitão. Obviamente erraram na distribuição de quartos."

"Er—Oi, Megumi!... Estão com algum problema aí?"

Os dois rostos se viraram para a porta, onde Kaoru estava parada, meio insegura por interromper a calorosa discussão. Megumi ergueu altivamente o queixo, adquirindo ares de realeza.

"Kaoru, pode ir procurar o capitão? Parece que esperam que eu divida o quarto com um total estra—"

"Não, não, olha, não precisa," Interviu Sanosuke, levantando-se rapidamente. "Devem ter feito uma confusão qualquer na central ou sei lá o que é. Só vou pedir para trocar de quarto. Não precisa incomodar o capitão nem nada assim."

Kaoru deu um passo a frente, prestativa. "Pode trocar comigo, se quiser. Vai ter que suportar duas semanas dividindo quarto com Yahiko, mas acho que será mais confortável do que—"

"Quem é Yahiko?" Ele interrompeu. "Escuta, donzela, eu não sou muito de dividir cama com um _homem_, então..."

"Yahiko é meu discípulo e filho de criação!" Ela apressou-se em explicar, corando violentamente. "Dormimos em camas separadas, como nessa cabine aqui. Mas tudo bem dividir a cabine comigo, Megumi?"

A médica suspirou, mas sorriu em seguida. "Será um prazer ter companhia."

"Beleza!"

"Ok. Então vou buscar minhas coisas." Kaoru sorriu e voltou-se para o desconhecido. "Vou te indicar a cabine, senhor, uh—"

"O nome é Sanosuke Sagara, mas pode tirar o 'senhor'." Ele piscou-lhe e pegou a trouxinha que continha todas as suas posses.

A troca foi feita e, embora Yahiko tenha murmurado alguns protestos, nada demais aconteceu. Kaoru instruiu o filho de criação a não hesitar em bater no quarto das duas caso 'alguma coisa acontecesse' (e, nesse ponto, ela lançou um olhar meio desconfiado que Sanosuke não viu ou fingiu não ver).

Depois, Kaoru Kamiya deixou o quarto.

"Bom," O garoto iniciou o diálogo. "é sempre bom saber que não vou ter que agüentar o falatório daquela velha."

"Ah, não precisa se preocupar com isso, eu sou sempre quieto," Sanosuke jogou-se sobre a cama que ele escolhera e constatou que era a coisa mais macia que via em muito tempo. "exceto quando estou falando, claro."

Houve um momento de silêncio.

Ambos perderam-se em profunda reflexão.

"Escuta, hum... Sanosuke, né?" Cortou Yahiko. "Isso que você disse... faz algum sentido?"

"Por que está perguntando para mim?" Resmungou o outro. "Eu apenas _disse_."

O garoto juntou as sobrancelhas e observou seu companheiro virar de lado. Para o pé-rapado que ele parecia ser, até que tinha um talento natural para a retórica.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

"Mana!"

Tomoe Himura virou-se, surpresa, ao ouvir a voz do irmão. "Enishi?"

"Mana!" O jovem de cabelos brancos correu até a porta da sala de jantar, onde estava sua irmã. "_Non_ sabia que você também estava neste _balco_, mana."

"Kenshin tem negócios a resolver na América," Ela explicou. O marido, ao seu lado, fez um rápido aceno de cabeça. "O que você...?"

"Ah!" A necessidade de inventar uma desculpa rapidamente pegou Enishi de surpresa. "Eu—bem, eu estou de _félias_."

Ele se deu um tapa mental. _Péssimo, Enishi, péssimo. Você não _tem_ um emprego. Férias de quê, de ser milionário?_ Mas se Tomoe notou qualquer coisa, não demonstrou.

"Mas que coincidência." Ela comentou brevemente, dando o braço ao marido. "Bem, vamos? Parece que pretendem fazer uma socialização no jantar, seria muito rude nos atrasarmos."

Kenshin sorriu-lhe. "Vamos."

Segurando-se para não dar um soco no cunhado, Enishi seguiu-os para dentro da sala, onde já esperavam seis dos dez tripulantes. A mais jovem—e aparentemente mais ativa—deles deu um passo à frente.

"Oi! O cozinheiro disse para irem pegando o champanhe, já servirão a comida." Ela apontou a mesa com várias taças por cima. "Não é demais? Champanhe de graça! Ah, sim, eu sou Misao Makimachi, muito prazer!"

"Boa noite," Cumprimentou Kenshin, aceitando a taça que Megumi lhe estendera e passando-a a Tomoe. "eu sou Kenshin Himura e esta é minha esposa. Muito prazer."

"Kenshin?"

A cabeça morena de Kaoru apareceu detrás da barreira humana que era Aoshi Shinomori. Eles se entreolharam por alguns segundos antes que Kenshin abrisse um largo sorriso de reconhecimento.

"Kaoru-dono! Há quanto tempo!"

"Se conhecem?" Interviu Enishi, mil idéias de adultério imediatamente cruzando sua mente.

"A Hiten Mitsurugi Cia. investiu no dojo Kamiya há muito tempo atrás," Explicou o ruivo. "nos vimos algumas vezes."

"Um dos piores investimentos de sua vida, imagino." Kaoru corou ante a lembrança. Kenshin descartou a idéia com um aceno de cabeça. "Acho que nunca lhe agradeci o suficiente por aquele dinheiro."

Se alguém iria responder ao comentário com algum ditado clichê como _dinheiro vai e vem, os amigo ficam_, perdeu sua chance, pois Soujirou Seta chegou, seguido de perto pelo capitão Hajime, e o jantar foi servido.

Ao fim dele, Misao, que tinha bebido um pouco demais, pendurava-se em Aoshi.

"Opa, parece que a garotinha passou da conta," observou Sanosuke com seu tato habitual. "você não deveria impedir que esse tipo de coisa acontecesse, ô grandão?"

"Eu sou guarda costas dela, não babá." _Pelo menos, não mais_ Aoshi completou em pensamento.

"Tem uma coisa que vem me intrigando desde hoje de manhã," Interviu Tomoe, placidamente. "Makimachi... este não é o sobrenome do dono da maior indústria bélica do Japão?"

"É o papai!" Esclareceu Misao, sorrindo largamente.

"Então porque você está viajando em um barco pequeno como este?" Prosseguiu. "Se me permite o comentário, você poderia pegar o navio mais luxuoso daquele cais."

"Bah, tudo isso é muito sem graça," A garota balançou a mão, quase perdendo o equilíbrio no processo. "um monte de ricaços de nariz empinado que ficam te olhando como se você fosse um animal selvagem caso você pegue três fios de macarrão, e não dois, numa só garfada!"

Todos na mesa riram, menos Aoshi.

"Acho que sei o que quer dizer, Misao-sama." Riu-se Kenshin, erguendo a taça de champanhe para um brinde. "Ao direito de se pegar quantos fios de macarrão se queira!"

"Ao direito de se preferir pão com manteiga à caviar!"

Todas as taças se ergueram e ouviu-se o _cling_ de vidro de chocando. Saitou contou o número de mãos. Onze, contando a sua própria. Franziu a testa: deveriam ter apenas nove passageiros nessa viagem, então por quê...

Seu olhar percorreu a mesa, na tentativa de descobrir se Seijuuro Hiko tinha escapado da cozinha para degustar seu próprio prato, mas não pôde achá-lo. Seus punhos de fecharam num prazer sádico: havia um clandestino ali!

Apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e remexeu seu prato com o garfo. O jovem penetra não perdia por esperar.

O _fettuchini al mar e monte_ estava, como sempre, perfeito.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Já era o oitavo jantar desde que tinham partido naquela viagem. Enishi Yukishiro estava ficando um pouco entediado.

O último entretenimento acontecera logo no segundo dia, quando o capitão passara de cabine em cabine pedindo os passaportes. 'Uma simples formalidade', ele ficava repetindo, mas havia um brilho cruel em seus olhos.

Quando ele recolheu o passaporte de Sanosuke Sagara, seus lábios se curvaram num sorriso parecido com uma cicatriz.

"Senhor Sagara, parece-me que seu passaporte está vencido há quase _dez anos_," Enishi lembrou-se da fala sibilada do capitão. "não lhe parece tempo demais?"

"É mesmo?" Perguntara Sanosuke com indiferença. "Devo ter pegado o passaporte antigo. Quando chegarmos na América, lembre-me de... sei lá, ligar para a agência ou o que quer que seja necessário."

"Não lhe parece curioso que haja um tripulante a mais nesse navio e que você seja o único que esqueceu o passaporte?"

"Puxa, mas que coincidência, hein?"

Saitou havia instalado em seu rosto uma expressão sorridente que o assemelhava muito com o mais perigoso dos psicopatas. Enishi anotou mentalmente que tinha que aprender a reproduzir aquele olhar, pois poderia ser muito útil.

"Pode me acompanhar, senhor Sagara?"

Saitou conduziu Sanosuke até a proa, e foram seguidos por todos os curiosos, que tinham certeza que não podiam ser vistos. O capitão então, voltou-se e, ainda sorrindo, disse:

"Agora, por favor, retire-se do meu navio."

"Briga, briga!" Sussurara Misao, muito animada.

O clandestino não se mexeu, mas começou a encarar um ponto aleatório no mar como se fosse a coisa mais interessante que já vira. Saitou, sempre com a polidez digna de alguém de seu posto, prosseguiu:

"Vejo que não vai sair por livre e espontânea vontade. O que sugere que eu faça, que o mate aqui mesmo e jogue seus pedacinhos no mar ou que o atire vivo?"

Os jovens curiosos saíram então de seu esconderijo. Houve muita discussão sobre o que fazer: Kenshin parecia ser um pacifista ativo e veio em defesa do jovem clandestino. Com o auxílio de Tomoe, Kaoru e Yahiko, o capitão Saitou acabou perdendo a chance de estrear sua nova prancha de pirata, mas ele recusou-se a dar comida ao rapaz.

"Se vocês vão mesmo estragar minha diversão, que ao menos ele não dê gastos." Falou o capitão antes de se retirar.

Mas Enishi tinha certeza que de Yahiko contrabandeava comida para o quarto todas as noites, o que o deixava muito curioso sobre como faria nessa noite específica, já que Hiko havia sua famosíssima sopa de _capeletti in brodo_.

Mas o jovem foi puxado de volta à realidade quando sua irmã levou a mão à testa e murmurou. "Hum... estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça..."

"Kenshin inclinou-se para ela. "Está tudo bem, Tomoe? Quer voltar para nossa cabine?"

"Não, está tudo bem," Respondeu ela. "Não é nada demais. Só preciso de uma aspirina e estarei bem."

Para a surpresa de todos, Aoshi prontamente puxou de um dos vários bolsos de seu casaco uma cartela de aspirinas, rapidamente entregando uma para a mulher na sua frente. Ela agradeceu e a tomou discretamente.

Soujirou riu, jogando a cabeça para trás. "Pensei que o senhor tinha dito que não era babá! Quantos remedinhos você tem nesses bolsos, hein?... O que foi, perdeu a língua?"

"Não, mas eu devia arrancar a sua." Respondeu Aoshi friamente. Misao sentiu que era hora de intervir. Se aqueles dois homens começassem a brigar, não sobreria o bastante da sala de jantar para que pudessem deduzir o que tinha acontecido.

"Opa, opa, sem ameaças de morte, ok?" Riu ela. "Se Soujirou aparecer assassinado amanhã, nós já sabemos quem foi!"

"Puxa, Misao, você acabou de _estragar_ toda a minha morte, contando quem é o assassino!" Devolveu o garoto, recostando-se no espaldar da cadeira com seu sorriso habitual.

"Já imaginaram a gente andando pelo navio com lupas, atrás de algumas pegadas ou impressões digitais para descobrir quem foi?" Megumi entrou na brincadeira, batendo palmas de prazer. "Assim como nos livros!"

Os mais jovens da mesa perderam-se numa discussão sobre romances policiais. Pouco tempo depois, Tomoe levantou-se.

"Minha dor de cabeça não melhorou... Vou voltar para a cabine, está bem, querido?"

"Não quer que eu vá com você?" Sugeriu Kenshin, fazendo menção de levantar-se. Ela o impediu com um movimento de mão.

"Não, não precisa. Vou apenas me deitar. Pode acabar de comer, nos vemos depois." Ela sorriu e despediu-se polidamente de todos os presentes, pedindo mil desculpas por ter que partir desta forma, antes de sair. Enishi olhou-a preocupadamente até ela sumir de vista.

"Puxa," comentou Soujirou, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa. "seria tão divertido se acontecesse um assassinato neste navio!..."

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Na oitava manhã, Misao pressionava contra sua cabeça uma sacola de gelo, enquanto recusava o suco de laranja que Aoshi lhe estendia. "Eu disse para você não beber tanto assim, Misao."

"Ah, pare de me aborrecer," Resmungou a menina.

"Quer um biscoito?" Ofereceu Soujirou, estendendo-lhe o prato, mas também foi recusado. "Ah, é uma pena, mas eu não morri noite passada, e nós prosseguimos com nossa viagem entediante..."

"Yahiko, não coma tantos ovos!" Brigou Kaoru, o mais baixo possível. "O que é isso?... bacon? Você vai acabar pior que a Misao!"

Mas o garoto continuou comendo, independente das ameaças. "Onde estão Kenshin e Tomoe? Normalmente eles são os primeiros a acordar!"

"Tomoe-san estava se sentindo mal ontem, será que ela não melhorou?" Sugeriu Megumi, preocupada. "Acho que tenho um ou dois remédios na bolsa, será que devo ir lá e perguntar se ela está bem?"

Ouviram-se passos correndo pelo corredor abaixo, em direção à sala de jantar. Todos os olhares se voltaram para a porta.

Nela apareceu Kenshin Himura, precariamente vestido, como se tivesse saído correndo antes de ter tempo de abotoar a camisa. Seu olhar beirava o desespero.

"A minha esposa—Tomoe. Alguma coisa está errada com Tomoe." Ele disse, arquejando. "Ela não quer acordar. Eu acho que—eu acho que ela—"

Saitou foi o primeiro a se levantar e sair, a passos largos, da sala. Aoshi o seguiu de perto e atrás dos dois foram todos os presentes naquele café-da-manhã. O capitão debruçou-se sobre a cama da jovem esposa. Ele pegou-lhe a mão para sentir o pulso.

Hajime Saitou estreitou os olhos. Aquela delicada mão branca estava fria como a morte.

"Saiam da frente, eu sou médica." Megumi adentrou a cabine repentinamente. Empurrando Saitou para o lado, ela levou a mão à base da cabeça de Tomoe, na esperança de sentir a pulsação. Fechou os olhos. Nada.

"Ela está morta."

Houve um silêncio a seguir dessas palavras. Elas ecoaram por todo o navio.

Kenshin, como se suas forças o abandonassem, recostou-se contra a parede, cobrindo os olhos. Enishi, até então parado na porta, correu para o lado da irmã, numa fúria desesperada que até então jamais sentira.

"Mana! _Minya_ mana! Acorda!" Ele gritou, sacudindo-a pelos ombros. "Acorda!!"

Kaoru adiantou-se e, maternalmente, puxou-o para trás. Enishi Yukishiro uivou de dor antes de empurrá-la e sair correndo da cabine. Saitou acendeu um cigarro. Jamais precisara tanto de um.

"Talvez tenha sido suicídio? Noite passada, ela pode ter tomado muitas pílulas para dormir." Sugeriu Aoshi. "Pode até mesmo ser morte por causas naturais, embora eu jamais tenha visto um caso em que tenha sido tão depressa. Ela tinha algum antecedente de doenças do coração?"

"A saúde de Tomoe era perfeita." Respondeu Kenshin fracamente, a voz abafada pela mão que cobria seu rosto.

"Podem deixar o cômodo?" pediu uma pálida Megumi, abrindo os primeiros botões da camisola de Tomoe. "Vou despi-la para ter certeza de que não há nenhum corte, ou—"

A frase foi interrompida por um grito da própria médica, que repentinamente soltou o corpo como se queimasse. Ela só não caiu da cama porque Soujirou aparou-lhe as costas com as mãos.

No colo exposto de Tomoe, lia-se, em tinta preta.

_O primeiro rato cego._

Soujirou leu as palavras em voz alta, e um silêncio chocado instalou-se na cabine. "Parece que" começou ele. "Não foi suicídio."

"Tomoe Himura foi assassinada."

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

**AN: Olá!**

**Hell's Angel & Heaven's Demon com uma **_**nova**_** história! Tudo isso é tão empolgante!**

**É a primeira em algum tempo que podemos assinar com o nome da dupla. Embora a idéia geral seja minha (Heaven's Demon), ela jamais teria ido para frente se não fosse a adorável colaboração da Hell's, que basicamente me forçou a terminar esse capitulo após três dias intermináveis. Então palmas para ela! **

**Bem, eu adoraria saber quem vocês acham que é o assassino. Mandem palpites, opiniões, teorias conspiratórias, por mais malucas que sejam... acho que essa é a melhor parte de ler uma história de mistério.**

**A história inteira já está pronta e sim, há várias pistas nesse capítulo. Vão em frente com a lista de suspeitos!**

**Hell's Angel & Heaven's Demon**


	2. Veja Como Correm

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

**Veja Como Correm**

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Todas as pessoas daquela sala se entreolhavam furtivamente, muito desconfortáveis. Estavam em alto mar, ninguém poderia ter entrado ou saído desde que tinham zarpado, oito dias atrás.

_Um de nós,_ era o pensamento estampado em todos os olhos _matou Tomoe Himura._

Saitou, aparentemente calmo, mas acendendo um cigarro depois do outro e sequer se dando ao trabalho de apagá-los, conseguira reunir todos os seus passageiros na sala de jantar, o maior cômodo do navio. Ele corria seus olhos por todos os presentes, observando suas reações.

Então, de repente, uma vozinha infantil começou a cantar.

"_Três ratos cegos, três ratos cegos. Veja como correm..._"

"Pare com essa maldita música!" Foi o grito agudo de Megumi. Ela cobriu as orelhas com as mãos, quase tremendo. A melodia estivera ecoando em sua cabeça pelos últimos minutos.

"Acha que era a essa musiquinha que... se referiam?" Misao torcia as mãos. Ela estava pálida, um sorriso nervoso em seus lábios. "_Veja como correm, veja como correm... Fugindo do fazendeiro, com seus rabinhos cortados..._"

Ela se interrompeu de repente e estremeceu. Aoshi colocou seu casaco sobre os ombros da menina, embora soubesse que não era de frio que ela tremia.

"Isso tudo é loucura!" Disse Yahiko de repente. "Uma pessoa teria que ser completamente louca para fazer uma coisa dessas. Nenhum de nós poderia..."

"Tudo indica que um de nós _pôde_," Cortou Saitou. "Qual?"

Houve um silêncio curto, que Enishi interrompeu. Ele derrubou a cadeira conforme se levantava nervosa e rapidamente. "Vocês _non_ vêem? _Non_ perceberam ainda? Quem matou a _minya_ mana—quem matou Tomoe, foi o Battousai! _Non_ é a primeira vez que ele mata alguém!"

Kenshin levantou os olhos pela primeira vez em muito tempo, o choque evidente em seus olhos. "O que você—"

"Comecem do começo." Interrompeu Saitou categoricamente. "Quem é Battousai?"

"É _mon querido_," Enishi sorriu arreganhado, como um animal selvagem que mostra seus dentes. "cunhado."

"Há muitos anos atrás," Veio a voz incerta de Kenshin, que se forçava a falar destes fatos pela primeira vez em muitos anos. "no Xogunato, eu fui um monarquista. Todos já devem ter ouvido falar de Battousai, o retalhador."

Um arquejo exasperado percorreu a sala.

"Battousai, o monarquista?" Perguntou Kaoru, de olhos arregalados. Kenshin concordou com a cabeça, tristemente. "Mas porque você—"

"Eu fiz o que achei que era necessário para trazer uma era de paz. Mas é inegável que matei muita gente e mereço ser culpado por isso."

Soujirou interviu, então, com seu sorriso característico. "Mas pelo que sei, Battousai não é um fora da lei. Era um soldado, como tantos outros."

"Um soldado?!" Gritou Enishi. "Battousai é um _assassino_!"

Kenshin voltou a esconder seus olhos atrás da longa franja ruiva. "Foi Tomoe quem me tirou daquele inferno que era o Xogunato," Ele murmurou, mas o silêncio na sala permitiu que todos o ouvissem. "eu nunca, _nunca_ iria matá-la."

Havia tanta sinceridade naquela voz que fez-se um minuto de silêncio, interrompido apenas pelo ácido rosnado de Enishi e, em seguida, pela cruel voz de Saitou.

"Tudo isso é muito bonito," Foi o que ele disse. "Mas acho que temos que colocá-lo na frente da lista de suspeitos, Himura. Battousai ou não, você _era_ o único companheiro de quarto da assassinada."

O ruivo concordou fracamente com um aceno de cabeça.

"Aliás, senhor Shinomori, permita-me dizer que você é o segundo colocado na lista." Prosseguiu o capitão, o mais friamente que conseguiu.

Aoshi lançou-lhe um olhar mortal. "Eu? Por quê?"

"Se me lembro corretamente, quando a senhora Himura disse estar com dor de cabeça, você muito prontamente deu-lhe uma aspirina do seu bolso." Conforme a explicação foi dada, todos os olhares se dirigiram ao guarda-costas, e mesmo Misao involuntariamente apertou o casaco contra si. "Você deve ter recebido um treinamento especial para tornar-se guarda-costas. Acho que não estou me deixando levar quando suponho que isso envolta um estudo geral sobre venenos."

"De fato." Foi a resposta seca. "Mas creio que, se o assunto é veneno, a senhorita Takani é nossa maior expert, uma vez que é médica." Megumi corou, mas nada disse. "Acho que também seria apropriado chamar o chef de cozinha."

"Hiko? O que você quer com o Hiko?"

"O jeito mais fácil de envenenar uma pessoa não é através de uma aspirina," Explicou Aoshi. "Seria infinitamente mais fácil envenenar a comida. Para não mencionar mais eficiente."

Saitou assentiu e mandou que ordenassem que Seijuuro Hiko viesse depressa. O chef apareceu, alguns minutos depois, ainda tirando seu avental e parecendo muito contrariado.

"O que foi agora? Eu estava decidindo o que fazer para o almoço! Você acha melhor um _roastbeef_ com bata—"

"Se a situação continuar como está eu nunca mais vou tocar numa comida sua, Hiko," Interviu Saitou impiedosamente. "Tem uma mulher morta nesse navio. Ela foi envenenada. Acho que você pode deduzir por que está aqui."

Seijuuro Hiko abriu a boca para responder, mas fechou-a em seguida. Abriu de novo e voltou a fechá-la. Por fim, com uma expressão sombria, quase solene, ele finalmente murmurou. "Qual o nome dela?"

"Tomoe Himura."

"Jamais conheci nenhuma Tomoe Himura. Aliás, jamais conheci Tomoe alguma, então não me venha dizer o nome de solteira dela! Por que eu envenenaria alguém que jamais conhe—" Hiko interrompeu-se ao notar o sorriso maligno de Saitou. "O que foi?"

"Nome de solteira? Como sabia que ela era casada?"

A maior parte das pessoas teria empalidecido diante da pergunta, mas não Hiko. Ele manteve sua expressão solene. "Foi um palpite."

"Sei. Acho que você não vai reclamar se eu disser que não posso te tirar da lista de suspeitos."

"Acho que estamos todos esquecendo de um detalhe muito importante." Veio Soujirou com um ar prestativo. Todos se voltaram para ele. "Himura-san, quando o senhor voltou para a sua cabine, ela estava trancada?"

Kenshin pensou um pouco, depois respondeu lentamente: "Não. Ela deixou aberta para que eu pudesse entrar depois."

"Bem," O garoto prosseguiu, sempre com um sorriso quase estampado no rosto. "então, temos também de suspeitar de _qualquer um _que tenha saído da sala de jantar ontem à noite!"

"Isso é _absuldo_!" Gritou Enishi, de repente. "Ele está _mentindo_! Está tentando fazer com que _non_ suspeitemos dele!"

"Mas veja, Enishi," Kenshin interviu brandamente. "como nossa cabine é de casal, só tem uma chave. O senhor Saitou poderá confirmar. Se ela tivesse trancado a porta eu não teria conseguido entrar ontem a noite."

Enishi calou-se, os dentes trincados e o cérebro trabalhando desesperadamente para contornar aquele argumento. Saitou soltou uma baforada de fumaça.

"Existe a possibilidade dela ter se levantado para abrir a porta para você, mas eu classifico como _improvável_. Então, quem deixou o cômodo durante o jantar de ontem?"

Houve um silêncio desconfortável. Uma Megumi incerta o interrompeu.

"Eu fui até o _toalete_, se me lembro bem... Creio que Yahiko, Misao... e o senhor também, capitão."

Saitou mastigou o nada em sua boca como se tivesse um gosto péssimo. "Mais alguém?"

Todos se entreolharam, forçando suas memórias, até que Yahiko bateu o punho contra a mão aberta. "Sanosuke! Ele ficou no quarto o tempo todo, já que está proibido de entrar na sala de jantar."

Só então se lembraram do clandestino. Era a primeira vez que o viam sentar reto numa cadeira, e não completamente largado. "Eu fiquei dormindo o tempo todo. Não que espere que qualquer um de vocês acredite em mim, claro."

"Perdoem a pergunta, mas, hum..." veio a voz tímida, mas infinitamente mais controlada do que antes, de Misao. "_algum_ de nós está eliminado da lista de suspeitos?"

"Enishi, por motivos óbvios, creio eu." Disse Kenshin, sorrindo tristemente. O cunhado rangeu os dentes em resposta. "E até agora não encontramos nenhum motivo para desconfiar de Seta-san nem de Kaoru-dono."

"Certo. Acho que podemos nos retirar agora." Falou Saitou, acendendo seu último cigarro. "Andem acompanhados pelo maior tempo possível. Se tiverem que ficar sozinhos, tranquem a porta e a janela na cabine."

Misao estremeceu, apertando o casaco do guarda costas contra si. "Acha que corremos riscos, capitão?"

"Se eu acho?" Saitou sorriu cruelmente. "Você mesma nos deu a resposta, senhorita Makimachi. Os ratos cegos são três."

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

A maior parte dos passageiros saiu nervosamente da sala de jantar, olhando para os lados como se esperassem que um assassino fosse aparecer de cada porta fechada. Cada um lançou seu último olhar para o corredor antes de fechar a porta. O barulho de vários trincos se fechando simultaneamente foi ouvido.

Exceção feita a Kenshin Himura, Hajime Saitou e Enishi Yukishiro, que entraram na cabine onde estava o corpo inerte de Tomoe.

"Eu gostaria que você reconstruísse para mim o que aconteceu ontem à noite." Disse Saitou, sem demonstrar emoção alguma. Kenshin olhou-o suspirou. Tudo o que queria era ser deixado sozinho o mais depressa possível.

"Não há muito o que reconstruir. Eu voltei para minha cabine depois do jantar. Tomoe tinha deixado a porta sem trancar, pois a chave tinha ficado comigo. Quando cheguei, ela já estava dormindo. Eu me deitei para dormir em seguida."

"Ela já estava morta há essa hora?" Enishi estremeceu de ódio diante da pergunta.

"Não sei. Acho que estava." Murmurou o ruivo fracamente.

"A janela estava trancada? A cama fica diretamente abaixo da janela." Saitou destrancou a janela e fez uma medição com o próprio braço. "Acho que seria possível alguém passar pelo lado de fora e, quem sabe, injetar o veneno nela durante a noite."

"A janela já estava trancada quando cheguei."

O tom de voz quase apiedou Enishi. Era uma resposta maquinal, como se o cérebro estivesse tentando bloquear todas as emoções temporariamente. Depois, o jovem sacudiu a cabeça para afastar estes pensamentos.

"Última pergunta," Falou saitou, indiferente. "o que faremos com o corpo?

Houve um silêncio. O olhar de Kenshin se perdeu no espaço.

"Há um quarto vazio no navio, ao lado da cabine de Aoshi. Podemos deixa-lo lá até o fim da via—"

Saitou não chegou a terminar a frase. O punho fechado de Enishi chocou-se contra seu rosto inesperadamente.

"_Você_!" Gritou o jovem, enlouquecido de ira e dor. "_Pare_ de tratar a _minya_ mana como se ela fosse uma coisa que você pode jogar onde _melior_ lhe convier! Ela não é um corpo! Ela tem nome! Ela se chama Tomoe!"

Enishi tentou outro soco, mas, surpreendentemente, Saitou bloqueou-o com a mão. O rapaz puxou o punho de volta, com um rosnado. Kenshin adiantou-se para separar a briga.

"Chega, Enishi," ele disse calmo, mas sério. "Está tudo bem. O capitão não quis ser desrespeitoso. É algo em que teríamos de pensar mais cedo ou mais tarde: Tomoe não vai poder ficar aqui."

"Por que você a matou?" Enishi rosnou baixo. "Pela metade dela da herança? Ou por acaso você e aquela—aquela tal de Kaoru..."

Enishi parou conforma chegava a uma conclusão inevitável. Kenshin arregalou os olhos em entendimento. "Eu nunca—"

"Senhor Yukishiro, creio que esteja indo um pouco longe demais," Veio Saitou de repente, pondo-se entre os dois. "As rixas pessoais entre vocês dois podem ser resolvidas depois,"

Kenshin desviou os olhos para o chão, no esforço de não descontar sua angústia em Enishi e cometer o segundo assassinato daquela manhã. Então, seu olhar foi capturado por algo parecido com um papel amassado no chão. Ele ajoelhou-se para pega-lo.

_O segundo rato cego._

Seus olhos se arregalaram "Desde quando—"

Então soou um estalido alto, quase ensurdecedor. Um tiro. Kenshin, os sentidos aguçados pela nota que acabara de ler, atirou seu corpo para o lado, mas sentiu uma dor aguda no braço atravessá-lo.

"O qu—" Enishi e Saitou voltaram seus olhares para a janela um segundo tarde demais. O capitão ainda captou o vislumbre de uma figura por pouco mais que um nanossegundo. Ouviu-se o barulho de alguma coisa caindo na água.

Kenshin apertou o braço, trincando os dentes. Ainda assim, ele gritou com esforço: "Vão atrás dele!"

Saitou e Enishi dispararam pelo corredor em direção a proa, mas sabiam que já seria tarde demais. Qualquer dos tripulantes teria tempo o suficiente para ter entrado em sua cabine. Conforme eles corriam, algumas portas se abriram, revelando cabeças curiosas e assustadas.

Chegaram até a proa e se separaram, cada um percorrendo um dos lados do navio em busca de uma janela aberta. Apenas Saitou encontrou Megumi debruçada sobre sua pequena janela.

"O que foi aquele tiro? Alguém passou correndo por aqui!" Ela disse, num princípio de histeria.

Mesmo que Saitou quisesse lembrar o nome dela, não tinha tempo para isso. Sem parar de correr, gritou-lhe. "Mulher com cara de raposa, vá ver o senhor Himura, ele foi atingido."

Megumi voltou-se exasperada e abriu a porta da cabine cautelosamente. Kaoru seguiu-a de perto. Aoshi estava parado no meio do corredor, com uma assustadiça Misao agarrada ao seu braço. Enishi também apareceu no canto mais distante do corredor, ofegante da corrida. "Nada!"

A pequena multidão se formando convenceu a jovem médica de que estaria segura, então ela rapidamente saiu em direção à última cabine, onde Kenshin a aguardava. Ele rasgara uma tira da própria roupa e improvisara uma atadura para estancar o sangramento.

"Ken-san, o que houve?" Ela perguntou, ajoelhando-se ao lado dele e tirando bandagens e um anti-séptico da sua bolsa. "Quem atirou em você?"

"Alguém lá fora." Ele respondeu laconicamente. Megumi surpreendeu-se por ele não esboçar nenhuma reação quando sua bandagem improvisada foi retirada, apesar da operação ser normalmente dolorosa. "Se puder fazer isso o mais depressa possível... creio que nosso capitão vai chamar outra reunião."

"Sinto muito, mas não vou fazer isso o mais depressa possível." Ela respondeu, irritada. "Vou tirar uma _bala_ de dentro do seu braço, pelo amor de Deus! Agora, por favor, deite-se. Vou anestesiá-lo. Isso pode doer um pouco."

Enquanto isso, no corredor, uma pequena reunião começou a se formar.

"Temos que vasculhar os quartos. Se alguém tiver um revólver, apreendam-no." Instruiu Aoshi, sério. "Podemos nos dividir em dois grupos, assim será mais rápido."

"Dois grupo de pelo menos três," Disse Saitou, outro cigarro já queimando em sua boca. "É possível que haja dois cúmplices nesse caso, mas não três."

Soujirou deu um passo à frente. "Bom, talvez seja bom informar que eu tenho um revólver, antes que vocês o achem."

Seis pares de olhos se voltaram para ele instantaneamente. "Por que não disse isso mais cedo?" Perguntou uma Misao quase histérica, agarrada no braço do guarda costas.

"Nenhum de vocês perguntou." Ele respondeu, dando de ombros. "E acho que, dada a presente situação, é fácil concluir porque eu não queria me separar dele tão cedo."

Todos concordaram em silêncio e acompanharam o rapaz até a cabine que ele dividia com Enishi Yukishiro. Soujirou abriu sua mala e retirou o revólver de dentro do bolso de seu sobretudo no armário, tirando as balas restantes antes de entregá-lo nas mãos de Aoshi.

"Havia três balas lá dentro," contatou Yahiko, observando as peças metálicas na palma da mão de Soujirou. "mas espaço para seis."

"Opa, acho que isso me põe na lista de suspeitos de novo?" Perguntou o rapaz, sorrindo como de costume.

"Podemos comparar depois com a bala no braço de Kenshin," Disse Kaoru, franzindo a testa. Se Soujirou era o assassino, porque entregaria seu revólver ao invés de escondê-lo?

Aoshi entregou a arma vazia e Enishi, que lhe lançou um olhar indagador. O guarda costas explicou calmamente.

"Pelo que vi, você estava dentro do recinto quando atiraram no Himura, o que o torna o menos suspeito até agora entre todos nós. Além do mais, parece forte. Seria difícil tomarem o revólver à força de você."

"Vou pegar o assassino da mana a _calquer_ custo." Ele rosnou, apertando o cano do revólver entre as mãos. Aoshi concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

"Pare de agir como se você estivesse no comando, Aoshi. O navio ainda me pertence." Falou Saitou, de repente, soltando uma baforada de fumaça. "Vamos continuar com a nossa busca pelo navio. Eu, Soujirou e a... menina com cara de texugo." Ele fez um gesto qualquer em direção à Kaoru. "Vamos revistar este lado do corredor. Aoshi e os dois pirralhos revistam o outro."

Houve um minuto de silêncio, depois Saitou voltou-se para Enishi. "Pensando bem, vá com eles. Seria muito fácil enganar aquelas duas crianças."

Yahiko e Misao murmuraram alguns breves protestos, e eles partiram.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

"Um revólver, duas espadas de madeira, uma katana, uma seringa hipodérmica e um bisturi." Contou Yahiko, cruzando os braços. "É tudo o que tem nesse navio."

"E a bala no braço de Kenshin não era a mesma do revólver de Soujirou, como suspeitávamos." Constatou Saitou. "Provavelmente nosso assassino jogou a arma no mar. Deve ter sido aquele barulho que ouvimos."

"Onde vamos guardar tudo isso?" Perguntou Misao.

Houve um momento de silêncio. Todos se perderam em reflexão, trocando olhares desconfiados. Kaoru tossiu, incerta.

"Antes de mais nada... Aoshi-san," Ela voltou-se para o guarda costas. "O senhor anda desarmado?"

Aoshi não disse nada, mas seus braços cruzados pareceram apertar-se um pouco.

"Aquele bastão no seu quarto, era a bainha de uma espada, não era?" Ela arriscou. "Aliás, a julgar pelo comprimento, acho que são duas espadas curtas na mesma bainha."

"Posso perguntar por que não tinha nos dito isso até agora, Kaoru-dono?" Perguntou Kenshin, sempre cordial, mas com um quê de desconfiança.

Ela pareceu em dúvida por dois ou três segundos. "Eu estava esperando que ele a entregasse... por isso esperei até agora."

A voz grave de Aoshi cortou o que quer que ela fosse acrescentar. "Muito perspicaz, mas eu não posso entregar aquelas espadas. Preciso delas para proteger Misao."

"E nós precisamos delas para nos proteger de você!" Disse Yahiko corajosamente. "Até eu entreguei minha shinai. Precisamos recolher _todas_ as armas!"

Aoshi lançou a Kaoru um último olhar mortal antes de sair rapidamente e voltar com suas kodachis. Lançou as espadas sobre a mesa, junto com as outras armas, e disse, baixo: "Satisfeitos?"

"Contanto que você não tenha mais armas disfarçadas, sim." Falou Sanosuke, mascando sua habitual espinha de peixe.

"Eu tenho uma sugestão." Interveio Misao. Sua força parecia ter retornado. "Vamos trancar todas as armas em um... cofre, ou algo assim, e trancar o cofre dentro de um armário. Aí é só deixar as chaves com pessoas diferentes."

"... É uma boa idéia." Ponderou Megumi. "Mas quem ficará com as chaves?"

"Eu ficarei com uma e o Himura com outra." A fala de Saitou não deixou abertura para nenhuma outra sugestão. Não era uma pergunta. "Afinal, ele é a provável próxima vítima, e eu estava dentro do quarto quando ele foi atacado, o que elimina a possibilidade de sermos cúmplices. Seria muito difícil a qualquer um de nós arrancar a chave do outro."

Todos concordaram silenciosamente. Mas as armas seriam guardadas depois.

"Bem," Recomeçou Saitou. "acho que ficou bem claro que Kenshin Himura é o próximo alvo do nosso assassino."

"Mas por quê?" Perguntou Kaoru. "Talvez algum antigo inimigo de Battousai?"

"Essa possibilidade passou pela minha cabeça," Confessou Kenshin, pensativo. "mas nesse caso, seria mais apropriado me deixar para ser o terceiro rato cego. Mas sabem, enquanto estava anestesiado... eu me lembrei de uma coisa. Antes de se casar comigo, Tomoe foi noiva de um tal de Akira Kiyosato."

"Te garanto que não tem nenhum Akira Kiyosato à bordo." Saitou descartou a idéia, mas mesmo assim o ruivo continuou.

"Não me surpreende. Esse homem está morto." Todos os olhares se voltaram para ele, ávidos por mais informação. "Tomoe descobriu que Kiyosato tinha uma família, e que tinha tomado-a como _amante_."

"Aquele maldito desgraçado." Sussurrou Enishi entre dentes.

"Eu a convenci a abandoná-lo. Isso já faz quase dez anos. Mais ou menos um mês depois, chegou até nós a noticia de que Kiyosato tinha se suicidado... depois de assassinar toda a sua família." Ele fechou os olhos. "Quer dizer, quase toda."

"Eu me lembro dessa notícia." Aoshi estreitou os olhos, tentando lembrar as imagens de tantos anos atrás. "O filho mais novo... conseguiu sobreviver, não foi?"

"Ou filha. Não consigo me lembrar bem." Disse Kenshin. "Depois a criança foi adotada por uma outra família. Mas deve ter sido um trauma e tanto... um verdadeiro _inferno_. E eu sei bem como isso é."

"Quantos anos essa criança deveria ter agora?" Perguntou Saitou, inclinando-se para frente.

"Não consigo me lembrar," Disse Kenshin. "Eu e Tomoe evitamos ao máximo saber detalhes da notícia. Mas ela deve ter mais ou menos vinte... Talvez menos..."

"Não sabe nem o sexo, nem a idade." O capitão sorriu um pouco mais docemente que de costume. "Muito obrigada por essa informação _inútil_ que se aplica a quase qualquer um nesse navio. Menos o Hiko. Agora voltemos ao assunto mais importante: manter você vivo essa noite."

"Precisamos de pelo menos duas pessoas montando guarda." Sugeriu Aoshi, ativando seu cérebro de soldado. "De preferência o Sanosuke, já que ele está instalado no quarto em frente e terá a melhor visão e—"

"Eu." Veio a voz meio rosnada de Enishi. "Quero manter um olho no Battousai por mim mesmo."

"É perfeito. Se não me engano, seus quartos são ligados por uma porta, não?" Enishi concordou com a cabeça. "Destranque a porta e você está uma visão do lado de dentro do quarto. O Soujirou vai vigiá-lo."

Todos concordaram com o plano e em seguida Saitou ordenou que o grumete trouxesse um cofre. As armas foram trancadas lá dentro. O cofre, então, foi guardado dentro de um alçapão na cozinha. Todos foram testemunhas quando uma chave foi entregue a Kenshin e Saitou guardou a outra.

"Bem, já são quase nove da noite." Observou Megumi quando completou-se toda a operação. "Mas acho... que nenhum de nós vai querer comer esta noite, certo?"

Alguns concordaram fracamente com a cabeça, outros mantiveram um silêncio de aprovação. Silenciosamente, se dirigiram juntos, pois não tinham coragem de se separar, para o corredor.

"Boa noite, Yahiko, tome cuidado." Advertiu Kaoru, abraçando o filho de criação, que corou e a empurrou. As enquanto todas as últimas instruções eram dadas aos vigias, Megumi dirigiu-se baixinho a Kenshin.

"Ken-san..." Ela disse, prestativa. "Hum... Pode me chamar se tiver qualquer incômodo com seu braço durante a noite. E... Hum..."

"O que foi, Megumi?" Ele sorriu, cansado. "Pode dizer."

"É sobre Tomoe. Hm... Eu analisei o corpo dela de manhã." A médica torceu as mãos nervosamente. "Tenho razões para suspeitar que ela estava grávida."

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

**AN****: Mwahuahuahua cofcof Huahua!**

**#Se protege das pedras# Não joguem em mim! Eu fui persuadida a deixar o final desse jeito! Joguem nela! #Aponta pro lado#**

**Continuo aceitando teorias conspiratórias. Dei um monte de pistas nesse capítulo, então não vou me surpreender se alguém acertar o assassino (Claro que não vou admitir nada antes de postar o final, mas as teorias conspiratórias mais malucas ganham menção honrosa!)**

**Até o próximo capítulo!**

**Hell's Angel & Heaven's Demon**


	3. O Segundo Rato Cego

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

**O Segundo Rato Cego**

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Ninguém dormiu no barco naquela noite.

Misao revirou-se na cama a noite inteira, abraçada ao travesseiro como se ele pudesse protegê-la de alguma forma. Caiu no sono uma ou duas vezes, mas sempre acordou passados pouco mais de dez minutos.

Aoshi ficou sentado numa cadeira, aguçando todos os sentidos ao máximo. Por vezes levantava-se e conferia o quarto de sua protegida, ou abria ligeiramente a porta do corredor. Os dois lugares estavam calmos como a morte e o fizeram estremecer. _De frio_, ele convencia a si mesmo antes de fechar a porta, _apenas de frio_.

Yahiko forçou-se a ficar acordado a noite inteira, embora mal estivesse consciente quando o relógio bateu duas da manhã. Sanosuke estava montando guarda do lado de fora da porta, mas ele queria estar acordado caso alguma coisa acontecesse. Não queria ser tratado como criança.

Do lado de fora, Sanosuke estava sentando ao lado do sake que conseguira contrabandear da cozinha. Não era e primeira noite que varava acordado, e certamente não seria a última.

Megumi e Kaoru ficaram deitadas em suas camas, entreolhando-se às vezes, mas sem trocar nenhuma palavra. Megumi tentou ler o romance que trouxera, mas se pegou relendo a mesma frase várias vezes seguidas e acabou forçada a por o livro de lado. Kaoru trançou os cabelos e desfez as tranças várias vezes consecutivas.

Saitou cansou-se de ficar sentado em sua cama, acendendo um cigarro depois do outro e foi até a proa tomar controle do leme. Talvez um pouco de ar fresco lhe fizesse bem. O marinheiro que lá estava ficou surpreso, mas infinitamente feliz de poder se recolher para dormir. _Pelo menos_ pensou Saitou_ um de nós vai poder dormir em paz esta noite_.

Enishi, como instruído, abriu a porta que conectava sua cabine com a de Kenshin. Ele passou toda a madrugada encarando fixamente o interior da cabine de seu cunhado, que praticamente não moveu nenhum músculo durante todo o tempo. Kenshin Himura passou a noite sentado em sua cama, os pés puxados para junto de si e a franja cobrindo seus olhos, parecendo tão desamparado quanto jamais esteve.

Soujirou, entretanto, dividiu sua noite entre rápidos olhares dirigidos a Enishi e o origami em suas mãos. Ele fez um tsuru depois dos outro. Havia aquela lenda japonesa que dizia que, se você fizesse mil daqueles pássaros, eles lhe realizariam um desejo... Próximo de três da manhã, ele começou a cantar, baixinho:

"_Três ratos cegos, três ratos cegos... _

_Veja como correm, veja como correm... _

_Fugindo do fazendeiro com seus rabinhos cortados, você já viu algo assim? _

_São três ratos cegos..._"

"Cale-se." Ordenou Enishi, e o silêncio imperou pelo resto da noite.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

O suspiro geral de alívio foi quase audível quando, afinal, a manhã chegou.

Sanosuke levantou-se e, após bater a poeira imaginária das roupas, bateu na porta do quarto de Enishi. "Tudo bem? Ninguém morreu aí dentro?"

Ouviu-se o barulho de um tranca abrindo, e apareceu a sorridente cara de Soujirou detrás da porta escancarada. "Acho que estamos todos vivos. Quer dizer, Himura-san não se mexeu a noite inteira, mas está numa posição improvável para um morto, o que me leva a concluir que deve estar deprimido. Muito compreensível, se perguntar minha opinião."

"Acho que não é hora para humor negro," Sibilou Sanosuke. "você tem um revólver... sabe as posições improváveis para um morto... quem é você, moleque?"

Os olhos de Soujirou se tornaram afiados como uma faca, mas seu sorriso não fraquejou. "Isso me pareceu um tanto ofensivo, Sagara-san."

"Entenda como quiser. Ô do cabelinho branco, tá tudo bem aí dentro?"

Passaram-se alguns segundos de silêncio, depois a voz rascante e cansada de Enishi respondeu, maquinalmente: "Estamos todos _bien_. Battousai está vivo, embora eu ache que deseje ardentemente _non_ estar."

"Tá. Ok. Agora, só pra conferir se você não são cúmplices nisso... Ruivinho, você ta vivo?" Ele chamou um pouco mais alto, insensível ao comentário de Enishi. A pause dessa vez foi ainda mais longe, antes de Kenshin respondeu, baixo.

"Sim."

"Confere." Concluiu Sanosuke, em uma desleixada posição de 'sentido'. "Nossa missão foi um sucesso, homens. Agora, eu estou indo para a cozinha. Estou morrendo de fome e acho que todos nós vamos querer acompanhar de perto as peripécias de nosso chef. Seria uma pena se, depois de matinarmos aqui, morrêssemos todos envenenados. Algum dos três quer me acompanhar?"

"Eu vou." Prontificou-se Soujirou. "Yukishiro-san, pode ficar de olho no—"

"Eu gostaria de ser deixado sozinho, por favor." Disse Kenshin, firme, surpreendendo todos no cômodo. Ela a primeira frase não-monossilábica dele em muitas horas. Mesmo o coração cheio de ódio de Enishi amoleceu-se diante do pedido.

"Está _bien_. Eu acompanho vocês até a cozinha. Também _quelo_ ter certeza do que vou comer." Ele disse, pondo-se de pé. Sanosuke assentiu.

"Beleza. Tranque bem as duas portas, ok, Kenshin? Tanto a que liga os dois quartos quanto a que dá pro corredor. E mantenha-se distante da janela, pelo amor de Deus! Vamos trazer seu café mais tarde. _Não abra a porta para ninguém a não ser nós três juntos_. Já voltamos."

Kenshin murmurou um agradecimento qualquer antes de fechar a porta. Eles esperaram até ouvir o barulho de ambas as trancas sendo passadas antes de se moverem.

"Se importam se eu os acompanhar?" Falou, de repente, a voz grave de Aoshi. Misao estava ao lado dele. "Quero conferir pessoalmente esse café-da-manhã."

"Também vou com vocês," disse Megumi, aparecendo no fim do corredor. "A Kaoru finalmente conseguiu dormir. Eu trago uma bandeja para ela depois, mas... acho que seria mais seguro deixar alguém dentro do quarto." Sanosuke assentiu.

"Ei, moleque!—Qual era o nome dele mesmo... Yahiko!" Ele chamou. Um sonolento Yahiko apareceu prontamente na porta, com cara de quem acabou de acordar.

"O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa? O Kenshin está bem?" Ele disparou as perguntas, preocupado.

"Tá todo mundo bem. Agora, vai fazer companhia pra sua mãe? A gente tá indo pra cozinha. Alguém precisa ficar com ela."

"O quê? Eu vou com vocês!" Ele disse, muito ofendido por estar sendo tratado como criança.

"Você vai ser mais útil lá, com ela. Na nossa situação, ninguém pode ficar sozinho." Disse Megumi quase maternalmente, fazendo Yahiko corar. "A cópia da chave dela está em cima da mesa de cabeceira. Não a acorde, sim?"

Yahiko concordou a contragosto e todos observaram até que o barulho da cabine de Kaoru sendo trancada veio. Em seguida, atravessaram a sala de jantar em direção a cozinha. Hiko ficou muito contrariado com toda a baderna em sua preciosa cozinha, mas depois decidiu considera-los como uma platéia. Na frente de todos, abriu um novo pacote de farinha, sal, manteiga e uma nova garrafa de leite. Também foi na frente de todos que quebrou os ovos.

Hiko assou pãezinhos, fritou panquecas e, a pedido de Megumi, fritou dois ovos. "Para Yahiko," ela explicou. Acrescentou à bandeja uma garrafinha fechada de _maple syrup_, para as panquecas, e manteiga para o pão.

"Satisfeitos?" Ele desdenhou, cruzando os braços.

"Quase," Enishi disse, massageando as têmporas. "eu _non dipensaria_ café, também."

"Bem, acho melhor levar a bandeja para a sala enquanto o Hiko-san faz o café," Sugeriu a voz alegre de Soujirou. "ou a cozinha vai ficar superlotada. Makimashi-san, Takani-san, querem me acompanhar?"

"Eu vou estar logo atrás de onde quer que Misao esteja." Aoshi lançou-se um olhar ameaçador que, se Soujirou percebeu, fez um belo trabalho em fingir que não.

"Nos acompanha, então, Shinomori-san." Ele pegou a bandeja sem esperar resposta. "Vamos?" E voltou-se rapidamente. Megumi e Misao o acompanharam, e Aoshi teria feito o mesmo se Sanosuke não o tivesse segurado pelo braço.

"O que você—"

"Fique de olho naquele moleque," Advertiu o clandestino em voz baixa. "eu não confio nele."

Sanosuke soltou o guarda costas, que lançou-lhe um rápido olhar antes de deixar a cozinha. _Então, as intrigas entre nós já começaram_, ele pensou enquanto entrava na sala de jantar. O ambiente lá estava quase tão descontraído quanto da manhã anterior.

"Tem um pãozinho para cada um de nós." Contou Misao, remexendo na cesta. "Mas que velhinho pão-duro!"

"Mas ainda temos as panquecas." Lembrou um otimista Soujirou. "Mais ou menos duas para cada um. Juntando tudo temos um belo café-da-manhã. Será que já podemos comer? Parece desleal sem eles, mas esses pães quentinhos são quase irresistíveis..."

"Acho melhor aguardarmos. De mais a mais, qual é a graça de tomar café-da-manhã sem café?" Palpitou Megumi. "Ah, talvez seja melhor trancar a cozinha até a hora do almoço, ou teremos que abrir pacotes novos de farinha até o fim a da viag—"

"O seu sotaque," Cortou, de repente, Aoshi, sobressaltando todos na sala. "você cresceu em Aizu, não é?"

Os olhos de Megumi desfocaram ligeiramente conforme ela expelia todo o ar de seus pulmões. Por um segundo, Aoshi achou que ela não responderia, mas a médica rapidamente recuperou seu auto-controle.

"Há quanto tempo não me lembrava de Aizu," Ela disse com um sorriso saudoso e triste. "O sotaque que se adquire na infância nunca se perde por completo, não é mesmo?"

"Aizu... Aizu..." Misao bateu a ponta do indicador no queixo, forçando a memória. "Onde eu ouvi esse nome? Ah. Não foi aquele lugar que foi destruído na guer—" Ela tapou a boca de repente, como que para barrar as palavras que dali sairiam. "Ah, sinto _muito_! Deve ter sido muito difícil para você!"

"Está tudo bem, Misao, eu acho que já superei qualquer trauma infantil." Megumi descartou a idéia com um aceno de mão. "Mas será que esse café não vai sair logo? Não comemos nada desde ontem de manhã! Daqui a pouco, vou—ah, ali estão eles!"

Como que convocados pelas palavras de Megumi, Sanosuke e Enishi apareceram carregando uma garrafa fumegante que cheirava muito bem. Talvez Hiko fosse o maior dos narcisistas, mas certamente tinha motivos para ser. Os recém-chegados sentaram-se à mesa, fazendo o possível para não avançar nos pães.

"Bem, separem comida para três pessoas e deixem longe daqui ou vamos comer tudo!" Soujirou, rindo das expressões esfaimadas, separou três pães, seis panquecas e os ovos de Yahiko, antes de anunciar. "Podem avançar!"

Repartiram a comida tão civilizadamente quanto possível. Aoshi, antes de começar a comer, pediu que Hiko trancasse a cozinha e voltou com as chaves, acompanhado por um cozinheiro muito exasperado. Misao aproveitou o meio tempo para roubar uma panqueca do prato dele, mas o guarda costas mal percebeu. Nunca gostara de panquecas.

"Volto num minuto." Anunciou, de repente, Megumi, levantando-se para sair.

"Opa, opa, peraí, Raposa." Sanosuke pôs-se de pé em seguida. "na situação em que estamos, ninguém sai desacompanhado."

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas delicadamente. "Bem, senhor Sagara, sinto em dizer que o senhor não poderá acompanhar-me onde eu vou. São... os domínios em que nenhum homem jamais entrou, sabe?"

"Já sei, já sei." Ele balançou a mão, descartando a idéia, _Puxa, por que ela não diz apenas que vai ao maldito banheiro?_ "Eu vou ficar te esperando do lado de fora, não se preocupe. Já é a segunda vez que me chama de tarado."

Soujirou e Misao riram conforme os dois deixaram o cômodo. Enishi revirou os olhos, entediado, e suspirou. Estava cercado por adolescentes com hormônios à flor da pele? Mas Aoshi decidiu aproveitar o clima descontraído e inclinou-se sobre a mesa, seus olhos incisivos sobre Soujirou.

"Ouça... Seta-san, certo? Por que você está sempre sorrindo?"

Soujirou parou de rir rapidamente. Ele sentia os olhos afiados daquele homem cravados sobre si. "Bem, Shinomori-san," Ele explicou lentamente. "durante a minha infância, descobri que conseguia suportar os problemas melhor se sorrisse, então comecei a sorrir. Acho que acabou se tornando um vício. É quase como um livro de auto-ajuda, tirando a parte do vício, claro." O rapaz riu, muito contente com sua própria piada.

"É estranho que alguém tão jovem quanto você tenha um revólver."

Os olhos dele brilharam. "Você é muito perspicaz, Shinomori-san." Mas, se a conversa iria se estender, foi impedida por um gritinho de Misao, anunciando a volta de Megumi e Sanosuke.

"Então?" Disse ela, rindo maliciosamente conforme o casal se sentava. "Como foi?"

"Digamos que os tais domínios continuam não sendo penetrados por nenhum homem." Disse Sanosuke, indiferente. "Mas, safada você, hein mocinha? Quase me enganou com a pose de boa-moça."

Misao jogou a cabeça para trás e gargalhou, fazendo Aoshi sorrir ligeiramente. Fazia tempo que ele não ouvia aquela gargalhada. Mas o sorriso desapareceu rapidamente.

"_Bien_, vamos voltar?" Sugeriu Enishi, após terminar seu café. "Tem _tlês_ pessoa _famitas_ esperando sua comida."

Separaram a comida em duas bandejas e voltaram juntos para o corredor. Após trocarem despedidas e algumas recomendações, Aoshi conduziu Misao até o penúltimo quarto do lado esquerdo—pois no último estava o corpo inerte de Tomoe Himura—e viu-a entrar. Ficou ainda observando os acontecimentos no canto diametralmente oposto do corredor para evitar qualquer imprevisto.

"Bem, Enishi, bata na porta," Pediu Sanosuke, com a bandeja na mão. "Onde está o Soujirou?"

Os dois olharam ao redor, mas o garoto sorridente não estava à vista. "Ora, onde foi que ele se enfiou?"

"Aqui!" Veio de repente o garoto, descendo o corredor. "Eu estava... nos domínios onde nenhuma mulher jamais entrou." Ele repetiu, rindo. Enishi bateu à porta.

"Battou—"

"Kenshin." Veio a voz firme de Sanosuke, que lançou a Enishi um olhar mortal. "Estamos aqui. Os três. E estamos com seu café da manhã, então abra a porta."

"Só pra confirmar, estou aqui também." Falou Soujirou, e eles ouviram o trinco da porta abrindo.

Megumi, atrasada pelo peso das bandejas, passou rapidamente pelo corredor deserto. Deu um rápido aceno a Aoshi e Misao, que estava logo no quarto em frente e destrancou a porta, entrando e trancando-a em seguida. Só então Aoshi fechou o próprio quarto, e o corredor ficou completamente vazio.

Ela sorriu ao ver Yahiko dormindo profundamente em sua cama. Com certeza, ele estava cansadíssimo da noite em claro. Apoiou precariamente a bandeja na mesa de cabeceira e sacudiu Kaoru de leve, chamando-a pelo nome. Como não houve reação, virou-a de barriga para cima. Havia alguma coisa escrita na camisola...

_O segundo rato cego._

Um grito agudo ecoou pelo navio.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Ao fim de quase meia hora, Saitou conseguiu reunir todos os seus tripulantes novamente na sala de jantar. Quatro deles estavam chorando, enquanto os outro cinco...

_Quatro_ corrigiu-se Saitou, _agora são quatro._

"Alguém pode me dizer o que aconteceu?" Ele disse em voz alta em processo de acender outro cigarro. Megumi limpou rapidamente as lágrimas e respondeu, trêmula:

"Kaoru está morta. Esfaqueada."

"Presumimos que tenha sido esfaqueada. A camisola estava manchada de sangue, mas Takani-san não nos permitiu despir o corpo." Explicou Aoshi, o mais friamente que conseguia, um dos braços protetoramente ao redor de uma inconsolável Misao.

"Ela foi ferida nos seios!" Gritou a médica, levantando-se à beira da histeria. "Ela era uma donzela! Não vão desrespeitar o corpo dela!"

"Controle-se." Kenshin forçou-a a sentar novamente. Sua voz era apaziguadora. "Nenhum de nós vai tocar em Kaoru-dono. Vamos esperar que você se recupere para fazer uma análise completa."

"Obrigada," Ela agradeceu fracamente, cobrindo os olhos com as mãos. Saitou soltou outra baforada de fumaça.

"Como isso aconteceu?"

"Nós viemos tomar café-da-manhã." Começou Aoshi. "Queríamos acompanhar enquanto ele era feito, se me entende. Viemos todos. Deixamos só Kenshin, trancado em seu quarto, e Kaoru, acompanhada de Yahiko. Também trancados. Mas quando Megumi voltou ao seu quarto..."

"A culpa foi minha!" Yahiko gritou de repente. "Eu—eu sabia que tinha que ficar alerta. Mas a vi dormindo e—eu estava _tão_ cansado. Acabei dormindo enquanto... enquanto..."

Ele se calou, cerrando os punhos. Megumi levantou-se de repente, os olhos baixos. "Eu vou fazer uma análise do corpo. Quando mais cedo for feita, melhor." E retirou-se rapidamente. Ficaram em silêncio, ouvindo seus passos se tornarem mais distantes pelo corredor até que alcançaram a cabine. Uma porta se fechou.

Enishi levantou a cabeça pela primeira vez após vários minutos. Ninguém conseguiu precisar o porquê das lágrimas secas no rosto dele. "Tem alguma coisa errada aqui, _niguém_ notou? A _seguda _morte—ela já _tinya_ sido anunciada! E não era Kaoru Kamiya!"

"Eu pensei nisso," Ponderou Kenshin, calmamente. "são duas possibilidades: ou Kaoru era o terceiro rato cego e o assassino inverteu nossa ordem, _ou_," Ele baixou a voz. "O assassino incluiu Kaoru na lista de ratos cegos às pressas, porque ela descobriu alguma coisa que não devia ou por que o enervou."

"Senhor Shinomori," Saitou interviu altivamente. "se não me engano, o senhor tinha ficado muito irritado com a garota com cara de texugo, após ela nos revelar tudo sobre suas espadas, ou estou enganado?"

Todos os olhares se voltaram para Aoshi, que estreitou os olhos. "O que está insinuando?"

"Eu só fiz uma sugestão. Mas não se preocupe, você é só o terceiro colocado na lista de suspeito: em primeiro lugar, temos empatado o pirralho e a mulher-raposa. Depois, temos o senhor Himura, que ficou sozinho o tempo todo." Prosseguiu o capitão. "Eles tiveram oportunidade de sobra."

"Assim como o senhor." Disse, corajosamente, Aoshi. "Não me lembro de tê-lo visto durante o café da manhã em lugar nenhum."

Saitou estreitou os olhos. "Eu estava no leme, controlando esse maldito navio. Mas está bem, coloque-me na lista de suspeitos, se assim quiser."

"Bem, acho que tenho mais uma coisa a acrescentar." Alguns olhos voltaram-se para Sanosuke. Sua expressão era sombria. "Eu, Enishi e Soujirou instruímos Kenshin a não abrir a porta a menos que viéssemos os três juntos. Mas quando voltamos trazendo o café-da-manhã, por alguns segundos não conseguimos encontrar Soujirou..."

"... Que veio _desendo_ o corredor!" Completou Enishi, arregalando os olhos.

"É. Na direção contrária a dessa sala aqui."

O dito rapaz lentamente recostou-se no espaldar de sua cadeira. "Eh? Desconfia de mim, é, Sagara-san?"

"Eu só estava dizendo que era uma possibilidade." Devolveu Sanosuke, entre dentes. Detestava a mania daquele garoto de sorrir o tempo todo.

"Então, permita-me iluminar a possibilidade de que o senhor, também, teve uma bela oportunidade!" Um silêncio chocado seguiu as palavras de Soujirou. Ele fez uma pausa antes de prosseguir. "Se me lembro corretamente, acompanhou Takani-san e ficou esperando do lado de fora enquanto ela ia ao banheiro, não foi mesmo?"

"Ora, seu—"

"Esperem um minuto," Falou Aoshi rapidamente, antes que o impulsivo Sanosuke fizesse alguma coisa muito drástica. "vocês estão esquecendo que todos nós _ouvimos_ quando Yahiko trancou a porta da cabine! Além do que, recolhemos todas as armas à bordo ontem mesmo."

Houve um rápido silêncio, e Misao falou pela primeira vez.

"Aoshi-sama... Quanto à porta eu não sei, mas todos nós estivemos na cozinha. Seria muito _fácil_ pegarmos uma das facas de Hiko, as únicas que não recolheram na ronda de ontem." Ela sugeriu timidamente. Houve um rápido silêncio, depois Megumi adentrou a sala, ainda tirando da cabeça um lenço tão branco quanto seu próprio rosto estava naquele momento.

"A Kaoru—!" Ela interrompeu-se abruptamente quando Kenshin tomou-lhe a mão.

"Acalme-se. E sente, por favor." A médica obedeceu, ainda ofegante. "E por favor comece com a causa da morte. Depois veremos o resto."

"Ela foi esfaqueada, como eu tinha pensado. No total foram três golpes. Uma, que eu presumo ter sido a primeira, foi direto no coração, o que explica porque ela não gritou. Pelo comprimento das feridas, pode ter sido uma faca de cozinha comum. Ou mesmo uma dessas que usamos para cortar carne." Ela disse tudo muito rapidamente, só então parando para respirar e dando uma brecha para Aoshi intervir.

"Uma facada capaz de furar a caixa torácica de uma pessoa tem que ser dada por alguém com alguma força."

"Exatamente," Prosseguiu Megumi, rápida. "Um homem com força razoável ou uma mulher forte. Podemos excluir Misao e Yahiko, creio eu."

"Não," Veio a voz incisiva de Sanosuke. Todos os olhares voltaram-se para ele, curiosos. "Yahiko treina kendo desde pequeno, não é? Se sua mãe-adotiva era a mestra-assistente de um dojo..."

O garoto cerrou os punhos. "É."

"É muito modesto de sua parte não excluir a si própria da lista de suspeitos." Falou Saitou de repente, com falsa doçura. "Mas sejamos realistas. A única mulher a bordo que seria forte o bastante para desferir uma facada dessas é a própria Kaoru Kamiya—o que parece improvável, dadas as circunstâncias."

Um pouco de cor voltou ás faces de Megumi, mas ela logo recomeçou a gritar. "Mas o mais importante! O nosso quarto... _a porta que liga meu quarto com o de Soujirou e Enishi não estava trancada_!"

Todos os olhos se arregalaram. Houve um longo silêncio, antes que a voz trêmula de Enishi ecoasse pela sala silenciosa.

"O nosso _qualto_—nós vimos Battousai trancar as duas portas do _qualto_ dele. Mas do nosso—_as duas portas do nosso _qualto_ não foram trancadas_."

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Silenciosamente, o corpo de Kaoru Kamiya foi transportado para o quarto conte Tomoe Himura jazia, inerte, e colocado na cama vazia.

"Não haverá uma cama para o terceiro corpo." Sussurou Misao tristemente.

"Não haverá um terceiro corpo." Respondeu Aoshi, passando um braço ao redor do corpo trêmulo da menina. Havia na sua voz uma confiança que ele não sentia de fato.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

**AN****: Eu disse a mim mesma que terminaria a fic inteira antes de começar a posta-la. No primeiro dia, tudo foi planejado num caderno e dividido em capítulos.**

**Pelos cinco dias seguintes**** (hoje incluído), eu fiquei quase ininterruptamente na frente de uma tela de computador. Escrevendo, conferindo, revisando, colocando mais pistas e tirando os detalhes que esclareciam demais o final. Registro de (confere no relógio) 15 de julho de 2007: Estou exausta, e jamais me senti tanto uma funcionária mal paga, como não paro de resmungar.**

**Mas na verdade, **_**escrava**_** descreveria melhor minha situação, já que eu não sou apenas mal paga: não **_**sou**_** paga de forma nenhuma! Às vezes eu me pergunto por que faço isso...**

**Assinado, o que sobrou de Hell's Angel & Heaven's Demon.**


	4. O Terceiro Rato Cego

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

**O Terceiro Rato Cego**

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Passaram-se várias horas antes que qualquer um deles tivesse fome.

Em geral, ficaram na sala de jantar. Alguns andavam de um lado para o outro, incapazes de conter a ansiedade; outros mal de mexeram durante todo o tempo. Uma regra não-dita, mas amplamente obedecida, foi que, enquanto uma pessoa não voltasse, nenhuma outra poderia deixar a sala.

A cena parecia estar se cristalizando enquanto ia sendo repetia ao infinito, até que Seijuuro Hiko tomou o último gole de sua garrafa de sake e decidiu que não poderia suportar aquele ambiente sem álcool. "O horário do almoço já passou há muito," Ele disse gravemente, sobressaltando todos os integrantes da sala. "não estão com fome?"

A sugestão foi recebida com uma espécie de silêncio desconfortável.

Soujirou foi o primeiro a se recuperar, desviando os olhos do oceano que aparecia pela janela. "Eu não recusaria um de seus pãezinhos, Hiko-san."

"Eu não recusaria um pouco mais que um pãozinho, também." Resmungou Sanosuke, mascando sua habitual espinha de peixe pensativamente. "Temos que comer um pouco de comida de verdade, ou vamos acabar poupando trabalho ao nosso assassino."

Houve um estremecimento geral. Saitou jogou seu cigarro no chão e pisou sobre a brasa para apagá-la.

"A chave da cozinha," Hiko lembrou. "vocês a trancaram. Onde está a chave?"

"Eu a deixei dentro da bolsa de Misao. Onde foi parar a bolsa?" Aoshi olhou para a protegida, que imediatamente levantou-se, um pouco desajeitada. Ela continuava ligeiramente trêmula.

"Ah... eu a deixei na cabine. Não tinha me ocorrido que... certo. Vou pegar." E ela se retirou a passos rápidos. Yahiko correu um olhar pela sala para conferir se não faltava mais ninguém e suspirou ao constatar que não.

"Por que trancaram a cozinha?" Perguntou Saitou.

"Por causa das facas. Além disso, não podemos abrir novos pacotes e latas toda vez que fomos comer alguma coisa, com medo de que alguém tenha posto veneno." Murmurou Megumi, torcendo nervosamente um lenço em sua mão.

Yahiko franziu as sobrancelhas ao notar que o mesmo estava tingido de escarlate. Adiantou-se até a jovem médica e puxou o lenço, constatando que uma das mãos dela tinha um corte. "O que aconteceu?"

Megumi olhou o corte como se o tivesse esquecido. "Ah... enquanto eu examinava o... o corpo de Kaoru." Ela engoliu em seco. "Acabei me cortando acidentalmente com os cacos daqueles pratos que derrubei. Nada de mais, eu já o lavei, já parou de sangrar."

"Porque não amarrou o lenço em volta da mão? Teria estancado o sangramento rapidamente." Disse Aoshi, ajoelhando-se e tirando o próprio lenço do bolso. Enrolou-o na mão da médica e deu um nó apertado. O tecido branco manchou-se ligeiramente de vermelho.

"Não sei... eu estava tão nervosa que nem pensei..."

Então, soou um grito agudo vindo da outra parte do navio. "Misao." Aoshi murmurou antes de disparar correndo na frente, sem parar para ver se era seguido. Rapidamente os outros tripulantes levantaram e foram atrás do guarda costas corredor acima.

Ele escancarou a porta do quarto e encontrou a menina de pé contra uma parede, uma mão cobrindo a boca e um olhar de absoluto terror. "Misao? O que foi?" Ele perguntou, segurando a menina pelos ombros. Ela apontou um dedo pálido para o chão, onde o conteúdo de sua bolsa de espalhava.

E, no meio dos objetos corriqueiros, havia uma faca manchada de sangue seco.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Levaram a menina de volta a sala de jantar, onde ela se sentou sem resistência numa cadeira. As lágrimas rolavam livremente pelo seu rosto, e seu corpo era sacudido por soluços.

Kenshin, que trouxera a faca cuidadosamente enrolada em um pano branco, colocou sua carga sobre a mesa. Sanosuke adiantou-se para ver a arma, deixando Yahiko para amparar a inconsolável garota. "Será que tem digitais?"

"E com o quê você sugere que _descublamos_?" Perguntou Enishi com os olhos estreitos. "A menos que encontre um digital visível a _olio _nu, ou que, totalmente _po_ acaso, alguém _tenya_ os químicos necessários, não vamos _encontlar_ nada!"

"Ninguém _percebeu_?" Falou Yahiko, de repente. "Esse... esse cara com quem estamos lidando—ele é esperto! Não _haverá_ nenhuma impressão digital aí!"

"Na nossa situação, não perdemos nada por tentar." Kenshin tentou acalmar os ânimos da discussão. "Talvez as impressões apareçam com talco, embora necessitem estar muito bem marcadas para tal. Precisamos de—"

"Talvez valha mais a pena considerarmos _quem_ de nós teve a oportunidade de deixar a faca na bolsa de Makimachi-san, ao invés de nos atermos às digitais." A famosa voz sorridente de Soujirou cortou, mas foi rapidamente sobrepujada pela de Aoshi.

"_Qualquer_ um de nós teve. A porta não estava trancada."

"Concordo com Ken-san." Falou Megumi, prática. "Posso trazer o ta—"

"Estou _dizendo_ que não haverá nenhuma digital!"

"A chave."

A voz tímida e baixa calou a briga que começava a se formar. Misao Makimachi estendia a chave na palma da mão, que tinha ficado marcada por segurá-la durante tanto tempo. "A chave." Ela repetiu.

Saitou deu um passo a frente e pegou a peça metálica que a menina estendia. Soltou uma baforada de fumaça.

"A mensagem não podia ser mais clara. Vamos comer antes, tratamos da arma depois, quando todos já estiverem mais controlados."

Ouviu-se algumas afirmações encabuladas. A faca foi guardada junto com as outras armas e trancada, enquanto outras duas pessoas acompanhavam Hiko até a cozinha e Yahiko ficava na sala, fazendo companhia para uma Misao um pouco mais recuperada. O chef fritou peixe salgado que estivera guardado até o momento e preparou arroz recém aberto. Embora ele tenha murmurado protestos diante da falta de requinte dos pratos, foi com muito prazer que todos os tripulantes o comeram.

"Esse inferno logo terá fim," Murmurou Saitou, quando a refeição enfim terminou. "atracamos no porto americano em três dias."

_Três dias_, pensaram todos os presentes, _só mais três dias._

_Tenho que me apressar, _completou um deles.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Começava a escurecer, e a discussão sobre o que fazer sobre a faca não levara a lugar nenhum. A conclusão geral foi que, mesmo que tivesse alguma impressão digital, o contato com todos os objetos na bolsa de Misao já as teria apagado o suficiente para que não fossem reveladas com talco. Enishi massageou as têmporas, irritado pela discussão ter chegado quase exatamente ao que ele vinha dizendo há horas, e foi trancar a cozinha antes que enlouquecesse.

Entrou na sala com a intenção de trancar primeiro a porta dos fundos, mas a meio caminho, a luz foi acesa. Ao voltar-se, Enishi encontrou, parado na porta, seu companheiro de quarto Soujirou Seta, sorrindo como de costume.

"Yukishiro-san, me mandaram te seguir. Não é seguro andar sozinho na nossa situação..."

Enishi deu de ombros. "Que seja."

Passando pela despensa, Enishi testou a porta e percebeu que ela já estava trancada. _Mas é óbvio_, ele pensou, dando-se um tapa mental _trancamos essa porta ontem e não a usamos hoje. Bem, sempre é bom conferir, de qualquer forma..._

"Yukishiro-san," Recomeçou Soujirou. Enishi voltou-se para encará-lo nos olhos. "de quem você desconfia?"

"Como é?"

"Vamos lá, não é segredo nenhum. Cada um de nós tem um palpite sobre esse _fazendeiro_ que estamos perseguindo."

"Fazendeiro?" Enishi estava confuso, um sentimento que jamais apreciara. Soujirou notou e riu, antes de começar a cantar:

"_Três ratos cegos, três ratos cegos... Veja como correm, veja como correm... Fugindo do fazendeiro com seus rabinhos cortados_...Nós já temos atores para dois dos quatro personagens. Os dois primeiros ratos cegos são, respectivamente, Tomoe Himura e Kaoru Kamiya. Resta descobrir quem é o terceiro e mais importante..." Os olhos do rapaz se estreitaram ligeiramente. "quem vai tomar para si o papel do fazendeiro."

"Deveria parar de fazer essas analogias _holíveis_."

"Vou fazer meu melhor." Prometeu Soujirou. "Agora: seu suspeito número um?"

Enishi ponderou por alguns momentos se deveria dividir seus pensamentos com o misterioso garoto sorridente. Por fim, ele disse, baixo e sombrio: "Battousai."

"Eh? Himura-san?" Ele piscou várias vezes, confuso. "Mas a pessoa que atirou nele, anunciando-o como o segundo rato cego..."

"Foi Kaoru Kamiya." Enishi foi conclusivo. Soujirou esperou que ele recomeçasse. "Battousai e Kaoru eram _cúmplices_. Ela atirou nele e errou de _plopósito_, para desviar as suspeitas. Ou você acha mesmo que o 'fazendeiro' errou sem querer?"

"Quando vamos chegar à parte em que ela morre esfaqueada?"

"_Plovavelmente_ ele ficou com medo que ela contasse tudo. Ou talvez pretendesse matá-la desde o começo." Enishi deu de ombros. "_Agola_, seja justo: quem é o _seu_ palpite?"

Soujirou tamborilou os dedos sobre a superfície da copa, ligeiramente pensativo. "Aquela médica."

"Megumi Takani?" Perguntou Enishi, surpreso. Parecia uma escolha improvável. "Que motivo Megumi Takani teria para assassinar a _minya _mana?"

"Himura-san contou-nos a história do homem de quem Tomoe fora amante. Lembra-se? Só o filho ou filha caçula da família sobreviveu. Takani-san teria doze anos na época. É velha o bastante para se lembrar... e querer vingança." A risada de Soujirou preencheu o ar com o dramático fim de sua frase. O olhar de Enishi era desconfiado por baixo das lentes dos óculos alaranjados. Era a primeira vez que notava que Soujirou também tinha um ligeiro sotaque da província de Aizu... "Pelo visto, vamos continuar cada um com seu suspeito."

"Sim. E _agola_, vamos voltar antes que _venyam_ nos buscar."

Os dois homens deixaram à cozinha e trancaram-na. Ninguém na sala de jantar pareceu dar-se conta da longa ausência deles.

"... Mas nós não temos certeza se Himura continua fazendo parte da lista de ratos cegos!" Era o que dizia uma veemente Misao quando eles entraram. "Talvez o assassino só tenha mudado a ordem dos ratos por causa da segurança do quarto ontem! Se tirarmos os vigias, Himura pode amanhecer morto!"

"Nenhum de nós tem energia sobrando para passar outra noite em claro, Misao." Rebateu Yahiko.

"Eu tenho!" Ela replicou, batendo no próprio peito.

"Por outra garrafa de sake, até eu tenho." Prontificou-se Sanosuke calmamente.

Kenshin tossiu, fazendo todos os olhares se voltarem para ele. "Escutem, agradeço muito a preocupação de todos, mas eu consigo me defender perfeitamente bem sozinho. Não vai ser a primeira vez que varo duas noites seguidas."

"Estamos fazendo isso pela _sua_ segurança, Ken-san." Disse Megumi, preocupada.

"Muito obrigado, mas não estou vendo nenhum de vocês pôr guardas para vigiar o Aoshi, pela segurança dele também."

"Isso porque o Aoshi _é_ um guarda!"

"Takani-san," Soujirou interviu gentil, mas firme. "Você parece estar esquecendo que Kenshin Himura foi outrora o lendário Battousai, o Retalhador. Ele provavelmente se defenderá melhor sozinho do que cercado por um _batalhão_. Espadachins lendários são assim."

"Mas ele é um espadachim sem uma espada!" Ela lançou sua última cartada.

"Tenho certeza de que Kenshin será capaz de se defender perfeitamente, ou ao menos causar barulho o suficiente para que todos possam ir correndo ajuda-lo. Ele foi treinado para isso, afinal." Saitou encerrou a discussão enquanto acendia outro cigarro "Agora, ao próximo problema: Megumi Takani. Ela não pode ficar sozinha na cabine, não é seguro."

"Não podemos transferi-la para o quarto de Kenshin? Ele também está sozinho e tudo..." Sugeriu Yahiko.

"Whoa, whoa, moleque. O ruivinho mal ficou viúvo e você já quer jogar uma mulher no quarto dele?" Sanosuke pôs a mão na cabeça de um Yahiko com o rosto completamente vermelho. Ele abriu a boca para murmurar um protesto qualquer, mas o clandestino foi mais rápido. "Shh. Pensa um pouco antes de falar. Mais sugestões?"

"Minha cabine," Disse Misao, rindo-se da cena. "Para que eu e o Aoshi-sama não tivéssemos problemas para trocar de roupa nem nada assim, papai alugou duas cabines interligadas. Logo, tem uma cama sobrando no meu quarto."

"Parece perfeito." Declarou Kenshin, e ninguém mais se opôs à idéia. "E quanto a você, Saitou?"

"Eu? Vou passar a madrugada no leme."

"No leme?" Surpreendeu-se Misao. "Sozinho?"

"Não se preocupe. Ninguém pode entrar sem que eu veja, é uma sala envidraçada com uma porta." Prosseguiu o capitão calmamente. "É de suma importância que eu assuma o leme. Vocês não conseguem sentir pelo balanço do barco? Tem uma tempestade se aproximando."

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Megumi transportou sua bagagem para a cabine de Misao e cada um dos tripulantes trancou sua respectiva cabine.

Yahiko e Sanosuke ficaram deitados durante muito tempo, cada um em sua cama, virados para lados opostos. O silêncio perdurou bastante, embora ambos soubessem que o companheiro de quarto estava apenas fingindo dormir. Por fim, Sanosuke quebrou a cúpula silenciosa que os cercara com um irreverente "Ei."

"O quê?" Respondeu Yahiko sem se mover.

"Quem você acha que é?"

"Quem eu acho que é o quê?"

"O cara que armou tudo isso. Você sabe, o matador; o assassino; o fazendeiro, como o moleque sorridente vem chamando-o... O vilão da história. O desgraçado que matou sua mãe."

"Me dê um bom motivo para confiar em você."

"Ah, _anda logo_, moleque." Sanosuke sentou-se na cama, exasperado. "Não sei se você percebeu, mas eu não sou o tipo que fica fazendo esse tipo de esquema. Eu vendo minha briga quando não gosto alguém. Sem planos. Sem _ardis_."

"Você só está querendo dizer que não é inteligente o bastante para armar um plano tão complicado."

"Vou me lembrar dessa ofensa na próxima vez que quiser bater em alguém. Agora, _desembucha_."

Yahiko suspirou pesadamente e voltou-se para encarar Sanosuke nos olhos, mesmo que mal conseguisse enxerga-los no escuro. "Eu não quero afirmar nada, mas... o capitão. O tal do Hajime Saitou."

"_Saitou_?" repetiu Sanosuke, surpreso. "Os maus não vão ter sempre cara de maus, sabia?"

"Pare de me tratar como criança. Olhe só para o Saitou: todos nós trancados em nossas cabines e ele, onde está? No leme! É o _único_ de nós que nunca está acompanhado por ninguém. Com certeza o leme é um bela desculpa."

"Mas pense bem: o que ele ganha com matar toda essa gente? É o fim da carreira dele."

"Ou o começo! Ele pode ficar _rico_ com a publicidade que esse caso vai render. Foi feito para ser manchete: os três ratos cegos."

"Ok, e o tiro que deram no Kenshin? Ele estava _dentro_ da cabine e quase foi atingido. Como você explica isso?"

"Ainda estou trabalhando nessa parte."

"É. _Vai em frente_, moleque." Sanosuke falou sarcástico. "É uma bela teoria conspiratória, mas muito difícil de por em prática."

"Ok, e qual é a _sua_ grande teoria?"

"Soujirou."

"_Soujirou_?"

"Não preciso de ninguém me imitando, moleque. Minha sombra faz isso bem o bastante."

"Mas Soujirou Seta? Você acha que ele seria capaz de matar alguém?"

"Tá _brincando_? Eu não me surpreenderia se descobrisse que ele já matou um bocado de gente! E o modo como ele sorri e se mantém frio apesar de tudo... Tem que ter algum motivo para tanta confiança. E eu ainda nem mencionei que ele tinha um revólver."

"Mas as balas do revólver dele não eram iguais àquela que atiraram em Kenshin..."

"Ele podia ter dois revólveres e jogou um na água! Quem se importa? Eu já topei com muita arma de fogo por aí e nunca tinha visto um igual àquele. É tecnologia de ponta. E quantos anos ele tem, vinte, no máximo? O que um cara de vinte anos está fazendo com um revólver _desses_?"

Depois disso a cabine ficou silenciosa. Tão silenciosa que quase era possível ouvir a batida de um coração, ou o movimento das engrenagens daqueles cérebros, que trabalhavam a todo o vapor.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

A manhã seguinte chegou, como tinha prometido, trazendo a chuva consigo.

Enishi, que tivera um sono interrompido inúmeras vezes pelos seus próprios pesadelos, foi o primeiro a levantar-se. Mal levantou-se, Soujirou abriu os olhos, desperto de seu sono levíssimo.

_Realmente não é um garoto normal_ pensou Enishi conforme lhe desejava bom dia, _ele tem os reflexos de um samurai... _

"Ah, Yukishiro-san," Falou de repente, lembrando-se. "não é melhor irmos ver se Saitou-san está bem? Se não me engano, ficou no leme a noite toda..."

"Sim." Concordou Enishi laconicamente, e eles saíram em direção à proa. O barco estava sendo ligeiramente mais sacudido do que normalmente, mas ainda conseguiram chegar até a cabine de controle. O capitão estava tendo problemas para controlar o leme em meio a toda a movimentação do mar, então contentou-se em murmurar um rápido bom-dia, sem olha-los realmente.

"Parece que a tempestade que você tinha previsto chegou mesmo." Comentou Soujirou.

"Não é preciso muita massa cinzenta para saber que nuvens pretas significam chuva." Saitou respondeu rápido. "Se estiverem com fome, podem acordar Hiko. Ele dorme na cabine diretamente na frente da minha, logo no começo do corredor. Ao lado do banheiro masculino."

Os dois perceberam a clara indireta para deixarem-no sozinho e desceram as escadas. Kenshin e Aoshi estavam no meio do corredor, obviamente despertos pelo balanço anormal do mar, uma vez que quase não havia luz naquela manhã.

"Bom dia," Cumprimentou Kenshin, com um sorriso que já não era mais o mesmo desde que tinham embarcado. "estávamos pensando em conferir se todos estão bem antes de ir preparar café. Bom ver que vocês dois já estão de pé."

"Misao e Megumi estão dormindo." Aoshi constatou solenemente. "Conferi antes de sair. E sim, as duas estavam respirando, para o caso de vocês perguntarem. Só estavam cansadas porque ficaram muito amigas contem à noite, conversando até tarde."

"Sobre o quê?" Perguntou Enishi, franzindo a testa.

"Imagino que sobre o mesmo que todos no navio: de quem suspeitavam."

Soujirou mordeu a língua para reprimir uma pergunta. Após uma pequena pausa, ele acrescentou: "Então, acho que só precisamos conferir Sagara-san e Kamiya-san, certo?"

"Estamos bem aqui," Veio a voz sonolenta de Sanosuke no fim do corredor, sendo rapidamente confirmada por um ronco alto de Yahiko. "_Puxa_, como essa coisa está balançando. Acho melhor não darmos comida para o garoto, ou ele vai acabar _redecorando_ o chão da minha cabine com seu almoço depois."

"Certo," Riu Kenshin. "Acho que podemos acordar Hiko, então. Eu gostaria de cozinhar por mim mesmo mas... Acho que ele ficaria muito irritado se invadíssemos sua cozinha, certo?

_Veja como correm, veja como correm..._

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Um Hiko muito mal-humorado por ter sido acordado preparou um café da manhã para vinte diante dos olhos arregalados dos cinco tripulantes que os assistiram. "Deve ser o suficiente por um tempo. Não voltem a me acordar. _Detesto_ dias de tempestade." E se arrastou de volta para sua cabine.

"_Deve _ser suficiente?" Repetiu Sanosuke, com seu já bem conhecido tom sarcástico. "Com isso dá pra alimentar um batalhão!"

"Bem, vamos separar e ir comer nas cabines?" Sugeriu Kenshin. "Acho que já aprendemos que não é seguro deixar pessoas sozinhas por muito tempo."

"E é por isso que você está oficialmente convidado para ir tomar café-da-manhã na nossa cabine!" O clandestino deu um tapa nas costas de Kenshin, como se o fato de ele estar sendo convidado fosse uma grande honra. "Vamos lá, tomar café sozinho é quase tão deprimente quanto beber sozinho!"

Ele riu e aceitou o convite. Os pães, peixes, panquecas, tigelas de arroz, xícaras de café e de chá foram separadas de acordo com o número de pessoas, postas em bandejas e levadas. Yahiko teve uma das melhores surpresas de sua vida quando acordou com o cheiro de pão quentinho.

Aoshi, que levara um pouco mais de tempo para chegar até a cabine não apenas porque era a mais distante, mas também porque tinha que tomar cuidados extras ao andar para não derrubar o chá com o balanço do barco, chegou quando as duas estavam despertando. Misao poderia ter pulado em cima dele num abraço se não soubesse que iria derrubar toda a comida no processo.

As duas conversaram enquanto ele silenciosamente tomava sua xícara de chá, e a manhã transcorreu. Com a tarde, veio a tormenta.

"Puxa, que chuva!" Comentou Misao, olhando pela janela. "E está balançando mais do que nunca!"

"Sente-se, Misao. Vai acabar verde de enjôo." Advertiu Aoshi calmamente, ainda concentrado em seu chá.

"Está brincando? Isso aqui é diversão sem fim!" Ela riu, tentando manter o equilíbrio e falhando miseravelmente. Aoshi deixou seu chá sobre a mesa para ajudar a menina a se levantar. Megumi sorriu diante da cena.

"Eu sempre acabo te dando um bocado de trabalho, não é, Aoshi-sama?" Perguntou Misao, sem jeito, sentando-se como ele tinha pedido. "Eu não sei o que—ah!"

Megumi levantara-se abruptamente, deixando cair a xícara de café. Seus olhos estavam arregalados. Ela permaneceu assim por um momento, depois pareceu tomar consciência de si. "Ah," Ela murmurou, ajoelhando para recolher a xícara. Ela puxou um pedaço de pano de dentro da bolsa e virou nele a boca de uma garrafa d'água. "que bagunça que eu fiz. Me desculpem, eu..."

"O que houve?" Perguntou Misao, assustada.

"Nada. Eu pensei ter ouvido um barulho no quarto ao lado, mas... não tem ninguém lá, certo?" Ela murmurou, pousando o pano sobre a mancha de café, mas sem esfregá-lo. "Quero dizer, ninguém—ninguém _vivo_, não é?"

Aoshi pôs-se de pé rapidamente. Não deveria ter ninguém no quarto ao lado além de dois cadáveres. Talvez algum deles tivesse caído? Ou talvez...

"Fiquem aqui," Ele disse, dirigindo-se para a porta. Megumi levantou-se rapidamente e barrou a passagem.

"Você não vai lá sozinho! E se você for _morto_?" Ela disse, beirando a histeria. Aoshi estreitou-lhe os olhos, mas percebeu que ela tinha razão e voltou-se rapidamente para sua trêmula protegida.

"Misao, fique aqui, tranque as portas e não abra para ninguém. _Ninguém_, ouviu?" Ela assentiu. Megumi e Aoshi deixaram rapidamente a cabine, mas ele ainda aguardou para ouvir o barulho das portas sendo trancadas antes que os dois se digirissem para o quarto ao lado.

Aoshi foi na frente. Testou a porta e percebeu que ela estava aberta. Os dois entraram rapidamente e fecharam a porta, para que ninguém pudesse vir pelo corredor. Deram um passo para o meio da cabine. Não parecia ter ninguém lá além dos dois corpos enrolados em panos brancos...

"Rápidos, vamos conferir os corpos," Ele ordenou, lacônico, dirigindo-se para o que devia ser o corpo de Tomoe. Mas mal ele se inclinou em direção ao corpo, ouviu que a porta abria...

Não teve tempo voltar-se, pois algo cobriu seu nariz e sua boca. _Clorofórmio_, ele pensou. Depois, perdeu os sentidos.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Megumi acordou vários minutos depois, sendo sacudida pelos ombros por Enishi Yukishiro. "O que aconteceu?" Ela perguntou, fracamente.

"Yahiko estava _passano_ pelo corredor quando viu a porta deste _qualto_ aberta e vocês dois caídos." Ele respondeu. "Porque estão aqui?"

"O quê? Nós... Ah... eu ouvi um barulho... nós viemos conferir, e depois..." Ela cobriu os olhos com as mãos. "Eu não me lembro do que aconteceu depois."

Kenshin inclinou-se para ela com uma xícara de café, que ela aceitou, agradecida. Ao seu lado, Aoshi estava deitado, ainda com os olhos fechados. Soujirou tentava reanima-lo com um pouco de água e tapinhas no rosto, mas não parecia estar funcionando.

"Eu acho que desmaiei." Declarou ela.

"Bem, isso parece _óbvio_," Falou rispidamente Sanosuke, de um canto da sala. "mas os dois ao mesmo tempo!"

"Ah!" Exclamou Soujirou de repente. "Olá, Shinomori-san."

Aoshi sentou-se rapidamente, olhando ameaçadoramente para tudo à sua volta. Foi mais ou menos no mesmo momento que Yahiko entrou correndo na cabine.

"Ela não responde e a porta está trancada!" Ele anunciou correndo, Aoshi arregalou os olhos, uma visão rara e preocupante.

"Misao." Ele murmurou antes de disparar correndo para fora da cabine. Os outros rapidamente chegaram à mesma conclusão e o seguiram, mas quando chegaram ao corredor, ele já tinha destrancado o quarto da protegida e entrado.

Aoshi Shinomori estava ajoelhado, estático, ao lado da cama onde Misao estava deitada, um travesseiro sobre seu rosto. Ela poderia estar apenas dormindo, mas seu peito não subia e descia como é característico do sono...

No travesseiro estava escrito, em grandes letras pretas:

_O terceiro rato cego._

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

**AN: Não sei como escreverei o próximo capítulo. Talvez, se eu olhar para a página branca ameaçadoramente o bastante, ele se faça sozinho?**

**A parte boa é que o próximo é também o último...**


	5. Perseguindo o Fazendeiro

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

**Perseguindo o Fazendeiro**

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

"_Três ratos cegos, três ratos cegos... veja como correm, veja como correm..._"

A musiquinha infernal não queria sair da cabeça do capitão. A tempestade tinha afinal passado, e o mar estava consideravelmente mais calmo. Mas a falta do barulho da chuva o fazia poder ouvir por próprios pensamentos novamente, e nesse momento eles estavam preenchidos por uma melodia infantil largamente conhecida.

"_Fugindo do fazendeiro, com seus rabinhos cortados_..."

Ele parou de repente, ouvindo a porta da cabine de comando ser surrada. "Saitou! _Saitou_, seu desgraçado!"

"Pode entrar, senhor Sagara. Está aberta." Respondeu friamente. Sanosuke escancarou a porta, arquejando por causa da corrida.

"Venha logo! Encontramos o terceiro rato cego!"

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

"Asfixiada com um travesseiro. Não há sinais de que tenha se debatido, mas pode ter sido asfixiada no chão e colocada na cama depois de forma a não deixar marcas." Foi o diagnóstico dado por uma pálida Megumi, conforme Saitou e Sanosuke entraram na sala apressadamente.

"Pelo visto, o assassino realmente mudou de alvo." Ponderou Kenshin sombriamente. "Por que alguém mataria Misao?"

Aoshi ficou quieto, seu olhar de absoluta preocupação perdido no mar. "Ninguém nesse barco ganha nada com a morte de Misao," Ele disse. "Só posso concluir que foi por vingança."

"O que faz menos sentido ainda!" Interviu Yahiko altivamente. "Que motivo alguém teria para se vingar de Misao? Duvido que aquela garota tenha feito mal a uma mosca sequer!"

"Talvez esse maldito esteja se divertindo às nossas custas... Um desses que matam por diversão." Sanosuke trincou os dentes de ódio. Diante desta fala, Enishi olhou de esguelha para Kenshin, mas o clandestino logo continuou. "Ok, chega de segredos, garoto sorridente. Quem é você?"

Soujirou arregalou um pouco os olhos. "Eu, Sagara-san?"

"É. Sua profissão, de onde veio e pra onde vai. Porque você _sorri o tempo todo_?"

O rapaz riu, infinitamente divertido. "Bem, se vão me colocar contra a parede desse jeito..." Ele tossiu de leve. "Certamente já ouviram falar de Makoto Shishio?"

Kenshin se pôs de pé rapidamente. "Shishio? O ex-retalhador das sombras?"

"Imaginei que o senhor reconheceria, Himura-san." Soujirou assentiu, muito contente por ter alguém que confirmasse sua história. "Quase todos os bandidos profissionais do Japão já trabalharam para ele, mesmo que não saibam disso."

"Então você é criado de Shishio, seu assassino?" Sanosuke avançou para Soujirou e levantou-o pela gola da camisa, mas o sorriso do garoto não vacilou. "Você matou a garota pra ameaçar o pai dela, ou o quê?"

"Ao contrário, Sagara-san, eu estou muito irritado com essa morte. Shishio-sama é um grande cliente do pai dela, ele vai ficar muito desapontado comigo."

"Ah é? A sua cara diz o contrário!"

"Sanosuke, _pare_." Kenshin avançou rapidamente para a cena, mas só recebeu um olhar ameaçador de Sanosuke. "Talvez Soujirou _seja_ um criminoso, mas nós não temos motivos para culpá-lo pelas mortes nesse navio, por enquanto. Ponha-o no chão."

Sanosuke mostrou os dentes, mas o Olhar de Kenshin era firme. Muito devagar, Soujirou foi novamente colocado no chão, onde massageou a gola de sua roupa. "Que bom," Ele disse, sorrindo. "Mais um pouco e eu ia ter que começar a reagir, Sagara-san."

"Ora, seu—"

"Os dois, parem de ser idiotas agora, se puderem evitar." Interveio firmemente Saitou, e a briga acabou se separando, embora Sanosuke quase tenha avançado no próprio capitão. "Acho que agora podemos todos finalmente pensar com calma. Todos os ratos cegos já foram."

"Pensar com _calma_?" Gritou Yahiko, dando um passo à frente. "_Pensar com calma_? Três pessoas morreram nesse navio sem que pudéssemos fazer nada para impedir e você nos diz para _pensar com calma_!"

"Ele está certo, Yahiko. Não ganharemos nada apenas acusando uns aos outros." Veio a voz apaziguadora de Kenshin. "Precisamos nos ater às evidências primeiro."

"Que evidências? O desgraçado não deixou nenhuma pista!" Yahiko gritou de volta. Kenshin não perdeu a cabeça.

"Deixou, sim. Na verdade, deixou algumas tão óbvias que sequer _olhamos _para elas."

Fez-se silêncio na sala enquanto todos aguardavam que ele continuasse. Kenshin respirou profundamente, repassando todos os fatos em sua cabeça antes de prosseguir, lentamente.

"Takani-sama, talvez possa nos explicar porque nos disse que Kaoru-dono foi esfaqueada quando na verdade ela não sofreu nenhum corte sequer?"

Houve o barulho geral de todos prendendo a respiração. Megumi ficou pálida como cera. "Eu..." Ela parou. Parecia ter algo entalado em sua garganta.

"Você a envenenou, não foi?" Kenshin prosseguiu, com o rosto sério. "E provavelmente colocou alguma coisa cor de sangue na camisola. Com a quantidade de químicos na sua mala médica, não seria muito difícil."

"Que absurdo," Ela gaguejou, pálida. "havia sangue na faca que achamos!"

"O corte na sua mão," Balbuciou Yahiko, os olhos arregalados. "Você sabia que amarrar o lenço na mão estancaria o sangramento... _mas aí nós notaríamos o corte_..."

Megumi baixou os olhos e por um segundo todos acharam que ela ia chorar, mas Kenshin continuou da mesma forma.

"Você envenenou Tomoe. Não devem ter grandes dificuldades aí."

"Eu passei no quarto com um remédio para ela." Megumi disse, os olhos ainda baixos. "E ela tomou de bom grado. Ela _tomou_. Eu nem ao menos tive de injetar veneno..."

Kenshin estremeceu de ira e conteve-se para não estrangular a mulher com as próprias mãos. Aoshi intrometeu-se na conversa.

"Agora eu entendi. Aquele pano molhado que eu pensei que você ia usar para lavar o café do chão. Clorofórmio. Depois roubou minha chave..."

"E voltei para o quarto de Misao dizendo que você tinha sido atacado," Ela completou. "Pobrezinha, ficou tão apavorada... Depois cobri a boca dela com clorofórmio também e a afixei. Morreu tão silenciosa que tive que tirar o pulso para ter certeza."

"Agora, eu presumo que você fosse a caçula de Akira Kiyosato, o homem que Tomoe abandonou?" Perguntou Soujirou.

"Depois que aquela mulher apareceu na vida dele, papai mal nos dava atenção!" Megumi se levantou de repente, cheia de ira. "E quando ela o deixou... foi por pouco que consegui escapar da casa antes que ele me matasse! Não foi só isso, menos de um ano depois, quando minha vida estava finalmente se estabilizando, Masaharu Makimachi traz para o Japão armas que, nas mãos dos monarquistas, destroem Aizu!" Ela voltou-se para Kenshin, os olhos cheios de lágrimas. "Você disse que esteve no inferno. Pois bem, eu te digo: o que você viu não estava nem _perto_ do inferno que eu vivi!"

"Mas o assassinato de Kaoru destoa um pouco dessa figura. Em primeiro lugar, como a envenenou se recolhemos suas seringas?" Perguntou Saitou, prático.

"Ela estava tratando do meu ferimento enquanto vocês passaram recolhendo as armas mais perigosas. Provavelmente, ela tinha uma seringa extra no kit de primeiro socorros, que vocês não conferiram." Explicou Kenshin. Megumi assentiu fracamente. "Você teve que mudar de planos porque ela descobriu mais do que deveria, certo?"

"Agora que você mencionou, Megumi estava debruçada na janela quando eu passei correndo atrás de quem teria atirado." Lembrou-se Saitou, odiando-se por não ter percebido a obviedade da cena na ocasião. "A garota-texugo deve tê-la visto entrando pela janela conforme voltava do corredor e teve de ser eliminada antes que relatasse o que vira."

"É. É tudo verdade." Ela gritou desesperada. "Façam o que quiserem comigo. Eu estou vingada!"

"Sim, está." Replicou Kenshin, sério. "Está vingada. Sente-se melhor?"

"Claro que me sinto melhor! Eu... eu..." Megumi parou por um segundo. Seus ombros relaxaram, seus braços penderam soltos. Ela parecia pedida. Em seguida, ela sorriu de modo demente. "Estive no inferno, e lembrei de vocês."

"_Eu vou __**matar**__ você_!" Gritou Enishi, pulando como um tigre da cadeira em que estivera sentado, estático. Saitou e Sanosuke avançaram sobre o jovem de cabelos brancos, segurando seus braços para impedir que matasse Megumi com as unhas, se fosse necessário. "A _minya_ mana! Você _matou _a _minya_ mana porque—_seu pai foi o culpado_!"

"Não _se atreva_ a falar do meu pai!" Ela respondeu, histérica. "Você não se atreva a falar _nada_!"

"Cale a boca." Ordenou Saitou, tão ameaçador que ela não teve coragem de dizer mais nada. "Tranquem essa mulher no quarto dos cadáveres, e que ela não saia de lá até o fim da viagem."

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

"_Eu vou matá-la_!" Rugiu novamente Enishi, enquanto Megumi gritava, socando as portas de sua cabine trancada. "Eu vou _**matá-la**_!"

Kenshin bloqueou-lhe o caminho, mesmo sabendo que, se Enishi quisesse realmente passar, não teria nem força, nem vontade o suficiente para impedi-lo. Ficou surpreso, entretanto, quando soou a voz de Aoshi em um canto da sala.

"Saia do caminho dele, Himura."

O ex-retalhador compreendeu, e seu coração deu uma pontada dolorida. Ele não saiu do caminho, porém. "Nenhum de nós vai matar Megumi Takani. Ela vai chegar à América e pagar por seus crimes."

"Mesmo que isso signifique que vai apodrecer na prisão pelo resto de seus dias?"

Houve uma pausa.

"Sim. Mesmo assim."

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Naquela noite e na seguinte, os tripulantes do S. S. Shinsengumi circularam pelo navio como fantasmas, como se ainda houvesse um assassino entre eles. Mesmo sorriso de Soujirou parecia um pouco mais vacilante do que normalmente. Mas veio a manhã, e afinal atracaram num porto americano. Desceram as escadas para destrancar Megumi e levá-la até as autoridades, mas o que encontraram no quarto trancado era muito diferente do que esperavam.

Não era uma Megumi encolhida num canto, fraca e faminta, que os esperava depois daquela porta.

Havia uma cadeira caída no chão, como se tivesse sido derrubada por um pontapé. Sobre ela, havia a médica. Seus braços pendiam, suas mãos estavam relaxadas. Os pés se esticavam numa espécie de meia ponta, girando de um lado para o outro... um lado para o outro... o corpo acompanhava suavemente o balanço do navio... seus olhos arregalados e imóveis riam derradeiramente dos visitantes.

Do alto de sua forca, Megumi Takani parecia tão imponente quanto nunca.

E, quando afastaram a cadeira, havia, no chão, em claras letras vermelhas, a escritura:

_O quarto rato cego._

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

**AN: 16/7/2007, 22:39. FIM! **_**FIM!**_** Vida de funcionária mal paga, nunca mais!**

**Hell's Angel: Você que acha maninha querida.**

**Bem, eu não recebi nenhuma teoria conspiratória a respeito do final. Na verdade, recebi um número decepcionante de reviews, mas tudo bem, vou sobreviver! Agora, KiRiKa-Snn e Bianca, vocês duas merecem biscoito pelas reviews, muito obrigada!**

** Espero que tenham gostado e sayonara bye-bye.  
**


End file.
